Alpha Of WWE
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: There is a new Superstar in the WWE who is here to show he can compete with some of the best the business has to offer while wanting to prove that he will be one of the best inside the WWE and he will show that he won't back down from a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Wrestling fans and welcome to my second WWE Story only this time we will be following Connor Wolf my WWE Superstar that I have created and played with in the 2k games. So please remember that this all for fun. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Payback Debut!

OC Bio

Name: Connor Ray Wolfe

Age: 23

In Ring Name: Connor Wolf

In Ring Nickname: Alpha Wolf

Nationality: American

Hometown: Kansas City Missouri

Hair: Short spiked (Similar to one of the WWE 2K games hair styles can't remember which)

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'1

Weight: 244 pounds

Body Type: Similar to John Cena from 2004

Finishers: Samoan Driver 2 (Named Full Moon Driver) and Crossface Submission

Heel or Face: Face

Ring Attire: Tights and boots combo with Wolf like designs and claw marks on each thigh with a black and blue color scheme, black elbow pads, taped up hands and forearms, wolf face paint and, a grey hoodie with a wolf design on the back.

 _ **Monday Night Raw April 4th 2016**_

 _ **On Screen**_

Pyro went off signaling the beginning of Monday Night Raw as the crowd cheered as the lights shined and the camera panned around the arena.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are 24 Hours removed from Wrestlemania! I'm Michael Cole joining me is JBL and Corey and guys we have an amazing night of WWE action." Cole said.

"I am so excited to see what is gonna happen tonight as we have a surprise tonight and I am excited Michael." JBL said.

"But, what is the surprise that were supposed to get tonight?" Corey asked.

"Well let's find out because, here comes Stephanie Mcmahon." Cole said.

Stephanie's music played as she walked out onto the ramp while the crowd booed and Stephanie walked down the ramp before stepping into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen you were told about a surprise and were ready to deliver. Please welcome to the main roster!" Stephanie motioned towards the stage only Roman Reigns theme played getting mixed reactions.

"What?" Corey asked.

"Well that's the World Champion Roman Reigns who defeated Triple H 24 hours ago what's he doing out here?" Cole asked.

Roman walked down the ramp with the Championship on his shoulder as the fans gave mixed reactions. Roman climbed onto the apron and into the ring as he grabbed a microphone. "Steph you gotta be kidding me right?" The fans gave mixed reactions. "Every single surprise you could give is always in some vain attempt to take MY world heavyweight championship." Roman raised the title high. "So I want to see what this surprise is." Roman said.

"Roman. The surprise is your opponent at Payback for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and Roman. You might wanna be careful because, were in the Wolves Den." Stephanie said before leaving the ring as the crowd cheered having a good feeling.

"What?" Cole asked.

That's when Skillet's Burn It Down played and the crowd went nuts as Roman turned towards the entrance way to see if it's true.

" _ **Well it's over, it's over, it's over**_

 _ **I won't be pushed around**_

 _ **Move over, move over, move over**_

 _ **Get back or just get out**_

 _ **Set this plane up in flames**_

 _ **It's over, it's over, it's over**_

 _ **It's time to burn it down"**_

The fans got louder as a figure walked out onto the stage as the lights were out and a wolf howling was seen on the titantron as it burst into flames before the lights showed Connor standing there.

"Oh my god!" Cole said.

"What!?" Corey said.

"I love it! The Alpha Wolf is here to fight! 2 Time NXT Tag Champion! 3 Time NXT Champion! Connor Wolf is here for one reason! That WWE Championship! This is a game changer!" JBL said.

"Talk about a surprise this is awesome!" Corey said.

Commor walked down the ramp with no fear on his face and he climbed onto the apron before climbing the corner and glaring at Roman Reigns. Connor jumped down and stood face to face with Roman Reigns as he showed no fear as Roman glared back. The crowd started making howling sounds supporting Connor as the two glared at one and other. Connor hit Roman with a headbutt before going right after Roman Reigns with right hands.

"Here we go!" JBL said.

"Connor with a headbutt! The fight is on!" Cole said.

Connor and Reigns began exchanging right hands as Connor backed Roman into a corner as he kept throwing right hands. Roman kept fighting back as he forced Connor back and took him down getting on top but,Connor would roll them over now on top. Security ran down to the ring as they slid in trying to separate Roman and Connor while the fans booed.

"Now security coming down here to try and separate these two." Cole said.

" _Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!"_ The crowd chanted.

"I agree with the crowd let these two fight! Let'em go!" Corey said.

"I'm with ya Corey! Let's see these two destroy each other all for the richest prize in professional wrestling!" JBL said.

Connor was pulled back as Roman ran up and splashed Connor in the corner and started throwing rights as security pulled Roman back. Connor ran towards Roman jumping on him taking out him and the security. Connor and Roman continued to go at it but, once the security tried to pull them apart Connor clubbed the security and tossed one of them out of the ring. Roman delivered an upper cut tossing another security guard away.

"Now Connor and Roman taking out the security!" Cole said.

Connor looked at Roman and blasted Roman sending him out of the ring before going out after him tackling him over the announce table.

"Oh man!" Corey said losing his headset.

"Connor blasting Roman! Both men over the announce table!" Cole said.

"These two are trying to destroy each other!" JBL said.

Connor and Roman kept going at it as Roman hit Connor with a upper cut but, Connor kicked Roman into the stomach. But, Roman and Connor kept throwing right hands at one and other as the locker room emptied as Superstars had rushed down to ringside.

"Now the locker room is emptying as superstars are now trying to pull apart these two!" Cole said.

Connor and Roman tried to get at one and other as they were pulled apart and the fans booed but, Roman got free charging Connor. Connor jumped up as Roman took him down and they kept going after one and other. Connor and Roman managed to get up and Connor threw Reigns into the ring going after him as he tackled Roman down and started throwing rights. The Superstars slid in after them and tried pulling Roman out of the ring while the other half pulled Connor back. Roman was pulled out of the ring and back towards the ramp as Connor got free and ran towards the ropes diving over the ropes taking out the group of superstars and Roman Reigns.

"Oh my lord! Connor flying through the air! Taking out a sea of humanity!" Cole said.

"That is what he is willing to do Michael! That is what the WWE Title means!" JBL said.

Connor and Roman started going at it again as the rest of the superstars managed to pull them apart finally getting them separated. As one half of the locker room pulled Roman up the ramp while Connor was held back.

"These two finally being separated as Roman is being pulled back up the ramp." Cole said.

"These two are gonna explode at Payback! I can't wait!" Corey said.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Connor walked through the curtain as he was given a bottle of water which he gladly took and got a drink. "Woo that was fun." He laughed.

Leati Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) laughed as he patted Connors back. "Great job out there you sold it pretty well. Headbutted me a little hard there tho."

Connor laughed. "Sorry about that. So you think the crowds behind it?"

"Yeah I think they are let's hope we keep up the momentum." Leati walked off before stopping and turning. "Welcome to Raw."

"Thanks man." Connor took a drink of water as he walked into the backstage of the arena.

"Hey Connor." Hunter said as he walked up to the young performer.

"Oh hi Hunter." Connor took a drink of water.

"So I understand that your excited to be on the main roster and all. But, listen we're taking a huge risk here. You understand that Vince isn't to keen on you coming in and becoming champion right?" Connor nodded. "But, he trusts me on this and I know that you are gonna be carrying a lot of weight on your shoulders. You have to impress not only the fans but, you have to impress Vince at Extreme Rules. But, I have your back alright?" Hunter said.

"Yes sir. I hear ya. I won't disappoint." Connor nodded.

"Good. See ya next week." Hunter walked off.

 _Fan Tweet's:_

 _Connor is here! #RAW_

 _That headbutt must've hurt and did like Connor's face paint #RAW_

 _The Roman Empire will REIGN over the Wolves Den! #ROMAN EMPIRE #RAW_

 _The Wolves Den vs The Roman Empire! #RAW_

 _Let these two fight! #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night Raw April 11th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Connor's theme played as the crowd cheered as he walked out onto the stage as he had his hoodies hood over his head as he kneeled on the stage as he would throw back his hood standing up revealing his painted face.

"Last week Connor was brought onto the main roster and is the challenger for Roman Reigns WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Payback." Cole said.

"Connor sent a message to Roman last week with a headbutt which incited a brawl between the two and guys Connor is not afraid of Roman Reigns which is either really brave or really stupid." Corey said.

"It was sending a message to the champion Corey. Connor was doing what he should've by sending a message to the Champion." JBL said.

Connor removed his hoodie and tossed it into the crowd as he walked down the ramp when Roman suddenly came from out of nowhere and blasted Connor.

"Woah! What the!? That's Roman Reigns! Roman Reigns is going after Connor!" Cole said.

"Roman Reigns isn't gonna let Connor get the last word and here we go again!" JBL said.

Roman threw Connor into the barricade before throwing more right hands as Connor covered up. Roman slammed Conner face first into the apron as he upper cutted Connor. Roman looked at Connor before charging him and Connor counterd sending Roman shoulder first into steps. Connor shook his head shaking it off as he looked at Roman before charging himself spearing Reigns through the barricade.

"Oh my! Connor spearing Reigns through the barricade!" Cole said.

"The barricade exploding from that impact!" Corey said.

"Connor was supposed to have a match with Dolph Ziggler tonight but, instead we get another fight between these two!" JBL said.

Connor had stood up and pulled Roman up before hitting a right hand as he and Roman started to take the fight into the crowd. Connor kicked Roman in the stomach and nailed a right hand before tossing Roman into a trash can. Roman hit Connor with an uppercut and threw Connor into the security wall. Roman grabbed Connor and slammed him face first into the wall. Reigns started dragging Connor through the crowd. They reached the tecnicion area as Connor was slammed into a crate so Connor ran towards Reigns and tackled him into the equipment sending it and themselves crashing.

"Oh my lord! Connor taking himself and Roman down to the floor near that equipment area!" Cole said.

"These two are gonna destroy one and other before Payback someone needs to stop this." Corey said.

Connor and Reigns were able to stand but, Connor threw a right hand as Roman stumbled so Connor went on the assault. Connor kicked Reigns in the stomach and threw him against the side of the stage as Connor grabbed Roman and dragged him through the curtains into the back.

"Now there in the backstage area of this arena someone has gotta get these two separated." Cole said.

Connor threw Reigns over a table before flipping it over as he grabbed a trash can tossing it into Roman as the trash flew everywhere. Connor grabbed a steel trash can and smashed it over Roman's back twice before tossing it aside. Connor grabbed Reigns and rammed him into a concrete pillar shoulder first before tossing him into a steel garage door. Connor started stomping at Roman's ribs before picking him up and tossing him into a stack of chairs. Security ran up and started trying to get Connor back away from Roman.

"Now security has finally arrived on the scene to put an end to this fight." Cole said.

"Connor protecting his Den as he has laid waste to Roman Reigns." Corey said.

Suddenly Roman Reigns came out of nowhere and nailed Connor with a Superman Punch knocking him down.

"Roman with a Superman Punch!" Cole said.

Connor held his jaw while he slowly stood up as Roman let out his yell as he ran towards Connor spearing Connor through the steel garage door.

"Oh my lord! Roman Reigns with a spear to Connor Wolf through that garage door!" Cole said.

Roman stood up and started walking away as he held his side while medical personnel came to check on Connor's condition.

Roman stopped looking at Connor's prone body. "Welcome to RAW."

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Roman got PAYBACK! #RAW_

 _I can't wait to see Connor Wolf vs Roman Reigns #RAW_

 _That spear must've hurt pretty bad. #RAW_

 _Connor will protect his DEN! #RAW_

 _The Roman Empire will Reign Supreme! #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night RAW April 18th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Roman Reigns had finished a match and raised the World Title into the air as the lights went out.

"What the?" Cole asked.

Soon the lights came back on and Connor was in the ring as the fans went crazy and when Reigns turned around Connor caught Reigns lifting him up and nailed a spinning side slam called the Altercation.

"It's Connor! Where the hell did he come from!?" Cole asked.

"Connor nailing the Altercation on Reigns! Connor sending a message!" JBL said.

Connor looked at Reigns and picked him up before lifting him on his shoulders and slamming him down the the Full Moon Driver as the crowd cheered.

"Connor with the Full Moon Driver to Roman Reigns!" Cole said.

Connor looked at the World Title picking it up and lifted it up into the air as the fans cheered.

"Could this be the sight at Payback?" JBL asked.

 _ **Monday Night RAW April 25th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Shane Mcmahon and Stephanie Mcmahon stood in the ring with a table set up and two chairs along with the Payback contract. "Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are going to make the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match official with this contract signing." Shane said.

"So please welcome to the ring the challenger Connor Wolf!" Stephanie said.

Connor's theme played as the fans cheered seeing him walk out onto the stage as he pulled back his hood wearing his wolf face paint. Connor walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring as he looked at the contract while his theme died down.

"Now let me introduce his opponent he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns!" Shane said.

Roman Reigns theme played receiving mixed reactions as he walked out onto the stage before looking directly at Connor before walking down the rampway. Roman climbed up onto the second turnbuckle as he raised his arms into the air getting mixed reactions.

"There is the World Champion Roman Reigns. He tweeted earlier today that Connor will see why he is the World Champion at Payback." Cole said.

"Connor hasn't backed down yet I don't think he's gonna start now." JBL said.

Roman stood across from Connor neither taking their eyes off one and other as the fans began to make howling sounds.

"Gentlemen here we have the contract for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Payback. But, since it appears that neither of you will be willing to stay in this ring we have decided that your match will be a Falls Count Anywhere Match." Shane said while the fans cheered.

"That means there will be a winner at Payback!" Cole said.

"So Connor if you could please sign the contract." Stephanie said.

Connor looked at Roman before leaning down and signing the contract as he slid it to Roman who signed it immediately.

"It's official." Corey said.

"Gentlemen good luck." Shane said.

Roman picked up the microphone and glared at Connor. "Sunday I won't need luck all I'm gonna need is my fists. Sunday I am gonna take the Alpha Wolf out and take over the den." Roman said.

Connor picked up the mic looking at Roman. "Sunday you step into my Den. I'll eat you alive." Connor said as the fans cheered. "First I'm gonna beat you up. That's gonna shut you up then I'm gonna bust you up." Connor said before throwing the mic aside and leaping over the table taking Roman down.

"Oh here we go!" JBL said.

Connor and Roman started throwing rights at each other as Connor pulled Roman up and tossed him like a ragdoll into one of the chairs. Connor picked Roman up onto his shoulders and slammed him through the table as the fans cheered.

"Connor slamming Reigns through the table!" Cole said.

Connor picked up a microphone and looked at Roman. "See you at Payback."

 _ **PAYBACK May 1st 2016**_

 _ **NOW...WWE PRESENTS...PAYBACK**_

Pyro went off as the crowd cheered as the lights shined all around the arena and the theme for Payback played as the camera panned around.

"We are live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago Illinois! I'm Michael Cole and joining me is JBL and Corey Graves and guys tonight we have an event full of amazing WWE action." Cole said.

"You're not wrong Michael we have possibly the most anticipated World Heavyweight Championship with Connor Wolf challenging Roman Reigns in a Falls Count Anywhere Match! I can't wait!" JBL said.

"We have seen Connor and Roman beat the hell out of each other for weeks and it will be settled tonight." Corey said.

There was a split screen on the Titantron showing Roman and Connor getting ready for their match in there own ways.

"There are the two men that will battle for the World Heavyweight title." Cole said.

Roman was stretching his arms out before stopping and lifting the world title looking at it.

"There we have the Champion Roman Reigns who said he will take Connor out and take over the Wolves Den." Cole said.

Connor had finished painting his face with red and black paint with the usual wolf designs on his face as he was now tapping up his hands and forearms with red tape.

"There is the challenger Connor Wolf who told Roman he's not only gonna eat him alive but, bust him up." JBL said.

 _ **Later That Night**_

Connor's theme played as he walked out onto the stage before kneeling and throwing his hood back revealing his painted face.

"There is the challenger Connor Wolf who is looking to become world champion in his first official match. Guys does he have what it takes to become champion?" Cole asked.

"In my mind yes. He has been ready for a fight ever since he came into WWE he wants championship gold and he won't stop until he has it." JBL said.

"Well he has a huge mountain to climb and its name is Roman Reigns." Corey said.

Connor had removed his hoodie and tossed it to the crowd as he looked around the arena before standing in the ring glaring at the entrance way.

Roman's theme played as it got mixed reactions as he walked out onto the stage and glared at Connor.

"There he is the World Champion. Guys he looks focused tonight." Cole said.

"Roman looks like a man on a mission and his mission is to destroy Connor tonight." Corey said.

Roman climbed onto the second rope and raised his arms getting a mixed reaction before climbing into the ring. Roman stood on one side of the ring while Connor stood across from him.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere Match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian announced as the fans cheered. "Introducing the challenger from Kansas City Missouri weighing in at 244 lbs Connor Wolf!" Lilian said as the fans cheered. "Introducing his opponent from Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 lbs he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns!" Lilian said before leaving the ring while Roman raised the title.

"#WWE World Heavyweight Championship is the hashtag you can follow for this match." Cole said.

The referee raised the title into the air before handing it to Lilian as he looked at each competitor. "You ready? Okay ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor and Roman glared at one and other as they got face to face as Connor threw a right hand as he was the first to strike. Connor backed Roman up into the corner as he threw rights and lefts at Roman's stomach and to his jaw. Connor kicked Roman in the stomach repeatedly before whipping him across the ring into the opposite corner. Connor charged at Roman who moved as Conner went chest first into the corner. Roman came off the ropes and clotheslined Connor dropping him as the fans booed Roman picked Connor up and hit him with a hard right hand.

"Roman stopping Connor's momentum in its tracks as he now begins to throw straight right hands." Cole said.

"Connor came out of the gate and that's what he has to do if he wants to win." JBL said.

Roman threw and upper cut as he backed Connor up into a corner and started throwing repeated clotheslines to a ten count from the fans. Roman threw Connor across the ring into the opposite corner as he ran towards Connor who moved when Roman went chest first and backed up Connor would grab Roman lifting him up and dropping him with a back suplex. Connor went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Roman kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Connor stood up pulling up Roman and lifted him up onto his shoulder before dropping Roman face first onto the top rope running towards the ropes coming back and kicking Roman in the jaw. Roman dropped to the mat and held his jaw as Connor picked Roman up and tossed him out of the ring. Roman shook his head shaking off the cobwebs and hit Connor with a right hand. Connor was brought down between the middle and bottom rope as Roman threw right hands. Roman backed up and ran towards him and leaped up with a boot to the side of Connor's head.

"Roman Reigns with the drive by boot to the face!" Cole said.

Connor had rolled out of the ring and stood against the apron and when Roman walked towards him Connor kicked him in the gut. Connor slammed Roman face first into the apron of the ring before whipping Roman towards the steps but, Reigns reversed sending Connor shoulder first into the steps.

"Shoulder first to the steel ring steps! Reigns has taken control of this match again showing why he's the world champion." Cole said.

Roman looked at Connor and waited for him to stand and when Connor stood up Roman charged for him but, Connor sidestepped him sending Roman crashing into the barricade. 

"Oh my lord! Roman Reigns looking to spear Connor but, got side stepped and sent into the barricade!" Cole said.

"Connor had him scouted and that's why he countered." JBL said.

Connor looked at Roman and moved seeing Roman stand up so Connor charged and speared him through the barricade as the fans cheered.

"Oh my goodness!" JBL said.

"Connor with a spear! A spear right through the barricade!" Cole said.

"That has to be it!" JBL said.

Connor pinned Roman. "One! Two!" Roman kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Connor held his head as he stood up and looked at the announce tables before clearing one of them.

"Connor has bad intentions guys! Move it!" Corey said.

Connor lifted Reigns up and placed him on top of the table before climbing onto the barricade as the fans cheered. Connor looked around before jumping as Reigns caught Connor with a samoan drop through the table.

"Oh my lord! Reigns countered! Roman Reigns caught Connor with a samoan drop crashing through our announce table!" Cole said.

"I am in shock! How did Reigns do that!?" Corey asked.

Roman held his ribs as he pinned Connor. "One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

Roman looked at Connor and stood up walking towards the ring and sliding in as Connor was using the second announce table to stand. Roman watched him stand before running to the ropes and coming off them leaping into the air. Connor had moved as he managed to drive Reigns through the Spanish announce table.

"Connor side stepped Roman! Connor driving Reigns through the table!" Cole said.

"Roman went to the well and it came back to bite him!" JBL said.

"That was an amazing counter! Watch how Connor side stepped Reigns." Corey said as they played the replay.

Connor had leaned against the barricade taking a breather as he shook off the damage he has taken.

" _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!"_

Connor took a deep breath before he saw Roman using the barricade to stand up so Connor charged Reigns and clotheslined him over the barricade. Connor howled as did the crowd before he jumped over going after Reigns. Connor picked up Reigns and nailed a straight right hand as he shook his hand before delivering a chop across his chest. Connor kicked him in the gut and dragged Roman through the crowd before slamming him face first against the wall. Soon the two were near the stage as Roman hit and uppercut. Roman lifted Connor into his shoulders and slammed him down onto a crate as Roman took a second. Roman pulled Connor off the crate and dragged him through the curtains.

"Now they are making their way into the backstage area of Allstate Arena here in Chicago." Cole said.

Roman hit a right hand as Connor was shaken from that shot as he fell against the crates. Roman lifted Connor up and placed him onto a nearby table. Roman then moved a few crates to use as a platform but, Connor caught Roman climbing onto the crates. Connor climbed up onto the crates and kneed Roman in the stomach before lifting up Roman. Connor looked at the tables before nailing the Altercation as Connor spun Roman around dropping him through the tables. Connor jumped down and pinned Roman.

"One! Two!" Roman kicked out again. "Two!" The ref said.

"How did Roman kick out of that!? Watch this impact!" Cole said as they showed the replay.

Connor sighed before picking Reigns up and placed him onto a crate and started wheeling him through the backstage shoving the crate into pipes. Connor walked over pulling Roman off the crate and threw him against a steel garage door. Connor pulled Roman up and slammed him against the garage door again before running towards him only to be slammed into the garage door. Roman Reigns had taken a chance to recover and ran up hitting a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch! Roman nailing Connor in the jaw!" Cole said.

"Roman hit him square on the jaw! This has to be it!" Corey said.

Roman crawled over pinning Connor. "One! Two!" Connor kicks out. "Two!"

"Connor kicks out! Connor kicked out at two and a half!" Cole said.

"This is what the WWE Championship means!" JBL said.

Roman lifted Connor up and pulled him along as they reached the parking lot of the arena as Roman tossed Connor shoulder first into the car. Roman ran up and leaped into the air but, Connor moved driving Roman face first into the car. Connor slammed Reigns face first into the cars hood before setting him up for a powerbomb. Reigns countered lifting Connor up in a back body drop onto the cars hood with a thud as Reigns looked over at Connor. Roman backed up as Connor rolled off the hood of the car Roman let out an ooh ahh as he glared at Connor.

"Roman looking for the spear!" Cole said.

Roman charged towards Connor but, Connor side stepped Roman hiptossing Roman onto the car hood with a loud thud. Connor climbed up onto the car and lifted Roman up as the stood on the top of the car with Connor lifting Roman on top of his shoulders.

"Oh no Connor! On the roof of that car!" Cole said.

Connor hit the Full Moon Driver slamming Reigns onto the roof of the car with a thud as Connor had barely enough strength to cover Roman.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

The fans cheered as Connor's music played in the arena while he climbed off the car as the ref raised his arm.

"We got a new Champion!" Cole said.

"I cannot believe it. We have a new World Heavyweight Champion!" JBL said.

"That was one of the most brutal finishes I think I've ever seen." Corey said.

Connor walked through the backstage area as he walked through the curtain and back down the ramp before climbing into the ring. Connor held the world title in his hands as he climbed one corner of the ring and raised it into the air. Connor heard the fans cheer before he jumped down and climbed another corner and raised the title again. Pyro went off as it popped and exploded as he celebrated his win as the fans cheered.

"The Alpha Wolf is alone in his den with the World Heavyweight Championship what a match. Goodnight from Chicago!" Cole said.

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Connor walked through the curtain with the world title over his shoulder as he was greeted by Hunter who hugged him as Connor received applause from the workers. Connor smiled as he thanked Hunter and Vince who hugged him as well. Connor walked down the stairs as the others applauded his performance as he got high fives from some of the others. Leati Anoa'i had met up with him and the two hugged each other proud of what they did.

Connor had sat down watching as he received his new custom plates with the one on the right having a wolf and the left having the word Alpha.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **So that is my second WWE story so if you enjoyed it let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the Alpha Of WWE Chapter 2 I hope everyone is doing fantastic amd is ready to enjoy the story! So I have gotten some requests for Connor Wolf to become a Heel and to be in a relationship with Nikki Bella. So I have plans for Connor to have a relationship with someone. So please bare with me as Nikki's relationship with John would have to be over at the current time in the story. So let's say it is. So enjoy the story!**

 **Note: I don't own any of the WWE personalities in this story**

Chapter 2 - The Alpha's Den

 _ **May 2nd 2016**_

 _ **Earlier In The Day**_

Connor had arrived to the arena as he rolled his luggage behind him while listening to music through his headphones as he walked. Connor passed by some of the workers who were setting up the show and getting things in place for each segment. Connor had removed his headphones as he got a bottle of water that had been offered by catering staff.

Nichole had arrived and greeted Connor. "Hi Connor."

Connor finished his drink of water as he smiled at her. "What's up Nichole how ya been?"

"I'm doing good. How have you been feeling since Sunday?" Nichole asked.

"Well I am sore I'll tell you that. So how's your neck been doing?" Connor asked.

"I'm doing just fine. I've been going through rehab and I should be back in action soon I hope." Nichole said.

"Well I know how tough you are. Longest reigning Divas champ speaks for itself." Connor said.

Nichole laughed. "I appreciate that. I needed a good laugh."

"Well I need to get ready for the show. I'll see you later." Connor waved as he walked off.

"Later." Nichole walked off.

Connor walked through the arena and into the backstage area until he finally found the locker room where he started getting ready for the event.

 _ **Monday Night Raw May 2nd 2016**_

 _ **Later That Night**_

Connor's theme played in the arena receiving a roaring ovation as he walked out onto the stage getting down on a knee. Once the pyro went off Connor threw the hood back as he looked around the arena standing up wearing the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lillian said.

Connor walked down the rampway as he would high five fans along the way.

"There is the new World Champion Connor Wolf who defeated Roman Reigns 24 hours ago to become the World Champion." Cole said.

"He was the better man last night which is why he became the man." Corey said.

"We can all agree that Roman took Connor to hell and back but, despite that Connor came out as the champion." JBL said.

Connor climbed the turnbuckle as he unhooked the title from around his waist raising it into the air as the fans cheered. Connor jumped down throwing the title over his shoulder as he grabbed a microphone.

Connor looked around the arena. "I gotta say. The title looks good around my shoulder doesn't it?" The crowd cheered. Connor shifted the title. "But, I gotta give credit where credit is due. Roman you took me for a ride. I had no idea where I was half the time. Up was down, left was right, north is south, black is white, hell I'm still seeing stars!" Connor got the crowd to cheer from his energy. "But, the fact of a matter is I walked away as the World Champion." Connor raised the title. " This proves that I am the man! I am the Alpha of this den! You come into my den you'll have a huge two hundred pound problem ready to eat you for dinner!"

Before Connor could continue Aj Styles music filled the arena as the crowd cheered when he walked out onto the ramp.

"The Phenomenal One Aj Styles might be ready to step into the wolves den!" JBL said.

Styles had stepped into the ring and grabbed a mic as he looked at Connor. "Are you kidding me?" The fans cheered. "Not even a month in the WWE and your the "man"? Really now?" Aj shook his head. "This is honestly the dumbest thing I have ever seen in my life. You were barely on the main roster and you think that winning that title once makes you the man?" Aj said. "Kid you got a lot to learn about being the man in the WWE and you ain't it. You may hold the title but, you got a bullseye on your back which means everyone is gunning for you." Aj said.

Connor just shook his head. "Your just like every other guy I've stepped into the ring with saying that I haven't proved anything just by winning a title. Let me tell you something Aj I ain't stupid. I know I am a target and I don't give a damn. I follow a single rule and that is just shut up and fight." Connor said as the fans cheered. "So be a man and fight me." Connor said as he and Aj glared at one and other.

" I think we might have a fight on our hands guys." Corey said.

Before anything can happen Roman Reigns music played as the fans booed while he walked down the ramp.

"There is the former World Champion Roman Reigns and I'm sure he has something to say about this." Cole said.

Roman climbed into the ring as he grabbed his own mic. "Aj you better be ready to wait. Because, I still have a rematch for the world title." Roman glared at Connor who glared back. "At Extreme Rules I get my rematch and trust me I will be taking back the world title."

Connor looked at Aj then Roman. "Like I said. Shut up and fight."

Once again before anything happened the Miz's music played as Connor sighed in annoyance as he leaned back into a corner.

"Well there is the Intercontinental Champion The Miz with his wife Maryse and I gotta wonder what he's gotta say about this." Cole said.

The Miz climbed into the ring as he already had a mic. "Gentleman we all know who the most important person in this ring is." The fans booed. "Nobody cares about what you three have to say." The fans booed louder making the Miz raise a hand. "When my hand goes up your mouth goes shut!"

Connor had enough as he looked at Aj and Roman. "How about when my fists hits your face your mouth goes shut Miz." The fans cheered.

The Miz looked at Connor. "Really? Really? Who even are you?" The fans booed.

"I'm the guy who's gonna knock you out in the next few seconds." Connor said as the fans cheered.

Roman looked at Connor. "Not if I beat you to it." Roman dropped the mic before hitting Miz with a Superman punch dropping the Miz.

"Superman Punch by Roman Reigns!" Cole said.

The fans cheered when Aj nailed Roman with a paylay kick dropping Roman before he climbed out onto the apron and spring boarding nailing the Phenomenal Forearm. When Aj turned around Connor lifted him up and hit the Altercation dropping Aj as he looked around the ring. Connor picked up the title raising it into the air as the fans cheered.

"The Alpha is standing tall in his den!" JBL said.

Connor left the ring walking away from the destruction inside the ring as he smiled raising the title into the air.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Connor standing tall in his den! #RAW_

 _AJ Styles vs Connor Wolf maybe? #RAW_

 _Miz deserved that one. #RAW_

 _Aj should face Connor Wolf instead #RAW_

 _Connor Wolf looked awesome with the gold #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night Raw May 9th 2016**_

 _ **On Screen In The Ring**_

The Miz and Maryse were in the ring as the Miz had a mic. "Welcome to the most must see talk show in WWE ladies and gentlemen welcome to!"

" _Miz TV!"_ The fans said.

"Miz TV. So allow me to introduce my guest he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" The Miz said.

Connor's music played as the fans cheered when he walked out onto the stage before walking down the rampway.

"There is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion who will face Roman Reigns at Extreme Rules for the world title." Cole said.

"Connor had tweeted out earlier today that he is preparing for his first title defense against Roman Reigns." Corey said.

"I know from experience that the first title defense is always the hardest." JBL said.

Connor climbed into the ring and sat in one of the chairs provided as he laid the title in his lap.

"Connor allow me to welcome you to Miz TV. Now before we get to the meaningless match at Extreme Rules against Roman Reigns let's get to the juicy info. Like your relationship with one Nikki Bella." Miz said with a smug smile.

Connor shook his head. "Look Miz I'm not interested in gossip or any of that other crap. Besides Nikki and I are just friends. Nothing else."

Miz laughed. "Really? Because, my sources say otherwise. Earlier this week you and Nikki were both in the same gym at the same time." Miz pointed to the titantron as a tweet Nikki posted earlier appeared.

Tweet: Rehab has been going great. Really looking forward to make my return to the ring soon. Appreciate the help and support from Connor_Wolf and the WWE Universe. #Fearless

Miz smiled smugly. "Just friends huh? Well that Tweet says otherwise. Come on Connor we both know your "friendship" is a farce."

Connor shook his head. "Miz just because, I was there at the gym showing support for Nikki in her rehabilitation efforts being a good friend doesn't mean crap. Nikki knows well enough that we are just friends. So drop this crap your trying to pull."

"I'm not trying to pull anything I'm just laying out the facts and the fact of the matter is you and Nikki are more than friends so just admit to it!" Miz had grown frustrated.

Connor shook his head before he punched the Miz in the face dropping him before grabbing Miz lifting him up and throwing him into a corner as Connor started assaulting Miz.

"Connor has lost it! Connor assaulting the Miz!" Corey said.

"The Miz was pulling up Connor's personal life! I don't blame Connor for this what do you expect him to do Corey!?" Cole asked.

"Admit that his relationship with Nikki is something more!" Corey said.

Connor tossed the Miz across the ring out of anger as Connor lifted Miz up tossing him over the top rope sending the Miz out of the ring. Connor destroyed the set tossing the chairs out of the ring as he kicked the mics out of the ring. Soon Roman Reigns music played as the fans booed as he stepped out onto the stage.

"Oh man Roman Reigns is here! The man Connor faces for the World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules!" Cole said.

Connor slid out of the ring before he and Roman charged one and other as they clashed in the middle of the rampway as they threw right hands at one and other.

"Here we go!" Cole said.

Connor took Roman down as he and Roman continued to throw hands at one and other until security ran out onto the ramp trying to pull the two of them apart.

"Now security out here to pull these two apart!" Corey said.

The security pulled them apart as Connor pushed them off him as he ran back knocking down the Miz before picking him up and tossing Miz into the steps.

"Now Connor going back after the Miz!" Cole said.

Connor grabbed the Miz dragging him back towards the announce table as he slammed Miz's face into the table repeatedly.

"Connor bouncing the Miz's face off our announce table! Guys we might wanna move!" Corey said as he and the others moved.

Connor cleared off the announce table as he threw the Miz on top of it before climbing up with him as he picked Miz up lifting him onto his shoulders. Connor glared at Roman Reigns before slamming Miz through the table with the Full Moon Driver.

"Connor staring down the man he faces at Extreme Rules after driving Miz through the announce table!" Corey said.

Connor slid into the ring grabbing the world title as he glared at Roman while raising the title into the air while his music played in the arena.

"Connor sending a clear and emphatic statement to Roman Reigns!" Cole said.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Connor looked angry! #RAW_

 _Another great edition of Miz TV #RAW_

 _Connor and Nikki Bella? I see it. #RAW_

 _Miz deserved what he got. #RAW_

 _Connor Wolf and Nikki Bella would make a great couple. #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night RAW May 16th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Miz and Maryse stood in the ring not looking happy about last week. "Connor Wolf. Attacked me." The fans cheered. "He brutally assaulted me because, I was speaking the truth. I was telling the truth that he and Nikki Bella have a relationship far greater than any friendship or professional attachment." Miz adjusted his title on his shoulder. "He refused to answer any questions I asked because, he is nothing more than a coward who can't admit when he is wrong!" The fans booed. "When My hand goes up your mouth goes shut!" The Miz had raised his hand.

Connor had appeared on the titantron walking with purpose as he was making his way through the backstage area towards the ring.

"Speaking of the world champion there he is and he is walking with a purpose." Cole said.

Miz saw it and waited. "Connor I hope your out here to admit the truth."

Connor's music played as he walked through the curtain wearing civilian clothes while he removed his jacket tossing it to the side. Connor slid into the ring as he threw a right hand knocking Miz down before kicking him in the stomach driving him into the corner.

"Connor taking out frustration out on the Miz!" Cole said.

Connor started plumbing Miz in the corner with repeated rights and lefts as he started stomping the Miz's stomach. Connor kicked him out of the ring before going out after him throwing him into the timekeepers area. Before starting the assault again as he battered Miz with repeated right hands to the face as he tossed Miz over the announce table.

"Oh my lord! Miz thrown over the announce table! Connor is incensed! In a rage tonight!" Cole said.

"What the hell is his problem! Miz was doing what he does best expose the truth! Connor just won't admit that he and Nikki are sharing something between them!" JBL said.

"Well I don't think Connor is interested in rumors and gossip JBL." Corey said.

Connor grabbed Miz and slammed him into the steps as he howled along with the fans. Connor looked under the rng pulling out a chair he found as he slammed it over Miz's back. Connor began hitting Miz over the back with the chair repeatedly.

"My lord someone stop this!" JBL said.

"Referee's finally coming down to stop this assault by Connor." Cole said.

Connor dropped the chair as he backed up leaving Miz in a pile as he walked away from the carnage he created.

"Connor finally walking away from the destruction he created leaving the Mizin a heap. Guys Connor was absolutely out of line." JBL said.

"Come on John Connor was clearly not willing to let the Miz continue dragging Connor's personal life into his match." Cole said.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Connor walked through the curtain as he was given a water bottle which he took as he unscrewed the cap taking a drink. Connor walked further into the backstage as he took another drink from his water bottle as he was stopped by Hunter.

"You alright? You looked pretty angry out there. You sold it but, you seemed legitimately angry." Hunter said.

"I just have a difficult time when it comes to putting my personal life at the front of a story line." Connor said.

"I understand. I've had it happen to me plenty of times trust me. But, it gives a heel more heat and makes the faces actions look legitatment." Hunter said.

"I get it. Just try to pull back just a bit will ya?" Connor walked off taking a drink of water.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Connor had been doing a usual workout routine to keep himself ready for the next even as he did his deadlifts, pull ups, push ups the usual. Connor did meet up with Nicole her Brie along with Jimmy and Jey Uso who brought Naomi along. The group had talked for a good long while and even did some workouts assisting one and other. Nikki was mostly doing her rehabilitation work on her neck so she could hopefully return to the ring.

Connor was sitting with Jey getting a drink. "Thanks for the extra help Jey. I guess having someone with experience help me out today."

Jey looked at him seeing he was looking at Nicole so he laughed a bit. "So about Nicole?"

Connor sighed. "Don't you start too. I've already heard enough of it from the WWE Universe and on twitter."

"Come on man I'm just kidding. Besides she is a nice person. Besides after her break up with Jon was pretty hard on her. Despite it only lasted three months." Jey said.

"Jey I get it. I wouldn't mind trying but, come to think of it I doubt she'd give it a go." Connor said.

"You never know." Jey said.

 _ **Extreme Rules May 22nd 2016**_

 _ **NOW...WWE PRESENTS...EXTREME RULES**_

Pyro went off in the arena as the fans cheered in excitement for the event to start as the lights shined and the camera panned around the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Extreme Rules I'm Michael Cole and joining me at ringside is JBL and Corey Graves. Guys tonight we have a stacked card." Cole said.

"You're not wrong Michael we have some great action tonight and I am excited to see it!" JBL said.

"Our Main Event has me on the edge of my seat. Connor Wolf and Roman Reigns compete for the World Heavyweight title in an Extreme Rules Match that is gonna show some carnage!" Corey said.

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring On Screen**_

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lilian announced.

Roman's theme played getting mixed reactions as he walked out onto the stage as he looked around the arena.

"There is the challenger Roman Reigns who has had his sight set in reclaiming the WWE title after losing it back at Payback." Cole said.

"Roman has been itching for this match and tonight he gets another chance." JBL said.

"But, he still has one obstacle to get through and that is the Champion." Corey said.

Roman climbed onto the second turnbuckle and raised his arms as the fans gave mixed reactions while he jumped into the ring as he glared at the entrance way. Roman's music died down as the fans started chanting Connor's name and when his music played the fans cheered. The lights went out as a spotlight shined on Connor who took a knee at the top of the ramp. Connor soon threw his hood back as the lights shined as he stood up.

"There is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf who has been dealing with some major issues as of late. Regarding the Miz bringing up his relationship with Nikki Bella and guys is Connor's mind in the right place tonight?" Cole asked.

"It has to be if he wants to remain champion tonight." JBL said.

"Yes but, he has been very adimate of lying about his relationship with Nikki so I don't think his head is in the right place tonight." Corey said.

Connor walked towards the ring as he climbed onto the second turnbuckle as he unstrapped the world title and raised it into the air. Connor looked at Roman as he jumped down removing his jacket tossing it out of the ring. Connor then removed his shirt tossing it into the crowd as he held the World Heavyweight title on his shoulder.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Introducing first the challenger from Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 lbs Roman Reigns!" Lilian said as the fans gave mixed reactions. "Introducing his opponent from Kansas City Missouri weighing in at 244 lbs he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said as Connor raised the title as the fans cheered.

Connor handed the title over to the referee who raised it into the air showing what is on the line as the fans were excited.

"#WWE World Heavyweight Championship is the hashtag you can follow for this match." Cole said.

The ref had walked over and checked each wrestler making sure they are ready before giving the signal. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor and Roman circled each other before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up as Connor moved Roman into a side headlock. Roman pushed Connor off as he came off the ropes so Roman shoulder blocked him. Roman ran off the ropes so Connor laid on his stomach making Roman jump over him and when Roman came off the ropes Connor leaped frogged over him. Connor caught Roman when he came back and received a dropkick to the jaw. Connor waited for Roman to stand as Connor drop kicked Roman again only kicking him into the corner. Connor ran over jumping off the second rope drop kicking Roman in the chest. Connor looked as Roman stumbled out of the corner so Connor ran over and clotheslined him over the top rope.

"Connor with a clothesline over the top rope! Connor taking an early advantage in this match sending Reigns over the top rope!" Cole said.

"Connor's head seems to be in the right place to me Corey." JBL said.

Connor started climbing the turnbuckles and when he saw Roman stand up he jumped off them hitting a clothesline. Connor picked Reigns up and slammed him face first into the barricade before throwing Reigns shoulder first into the steps. Connor looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair as he smacked Roman over the back with the chair.

"Connor with a chair! It's all legal as he delivers the shot to Roman's back!" Cole said.

Connor hit Reigns in the gut with the edge of the chair as he hit Roman over the back again before tossing the chair aside. Connor threw Reigns's arm over his neck and lifted him off the ground dropping Reigns onto the announce table. Roman groaned in pain as Connor walked behind the announce table and climbed onto the barricade.

"Connor has bad intentions!" Cole said.

"We might wanna move out of the way!" JBL said.

Corey lost his headset as Conor leaped off the the barricade with a leg drop across Roman's chest driving him through the announce table.

"Oh my lord! Connor with a leg drop driving Reigns through our announce table causing it to explode!" Cole said.

"This is what the WWE title means to these guys!" JBL said.

Connor stood up and howled as did the fans while Connor picked up Roman throwing him into the ring sliding in and pinning him.

"One! Two!" Roman kicked out. "Two!"

Connor shook his head and slid out of the ring pulling out trash cans and trash can lids out from under the ring tossing them inside. Connor pulled out a tables setting them up outside the ring as he slid in a few chairs into the ring following after them. Connor picked up a trash can lid and smacked Roman across the back with it. Connor kicked Roman in the jaw dropping him to the mat as Connor picked up the second trash can lid. Connor began smacking Reigns over the back with each lid repeatedly as the fans cheered when Connor tossed each lid out of the ring. Connor picked up Roman Reigns as Roman lifted Connor on his shoulders dropping back with a samoan drop onto the trash can.

"Samoan drop onto the trash can! Roman able to buy some time for himself as he drives Connor into the trash can!" Cole said.

"Desperation coming into play now as Roman has a chance to catch his breath." Corey said.

Roman held his back as he covered Connor. "One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

Roman held his back as he stood up and slid out of the ring looking under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick as he slid into the ring. Roman smacked Connor over the back with the kendo stick as Connor fell to his knees in pain. Roman smacked Connor over the back again and again causing marks to appear on Connor's back. Roman hit Connor one more time before tossing the kendo stick aside as he lifted up Connor and slammed him onto his back. Roman picked up Connor as he lifted up Connor looking to powerbomb Connor through the tables. Connor started hitting Roman in the forehead as he freed himself as he kicked Roman in the stomach. Connor whipped Roman off the ropes as Roman clotheslined Connor as he went to the corner.

Roman let out an "Ooo ahhh!"as he ran towards Connor only to be leaped over going face first into the corner.

"Connor leaped frogged over Reigns as Reigns goes face first into the corner!" Cole said.

Connor grabbed Reigns and locked in the crossface as the fans cheered as Connor wrenched back on it.

"Connor with the crossface! Reigns is in trouble! Reigns needs to get out of this if he wants to win this match!" Cole said.

"He has nowhere to go this could spell the end for Reigns!" JBL said.

Reigns struggled to get free as he started to lift Connor up as he showed the power he has in his legs and body.

"The power of Roman Reigns! Lifting himself up!" Cole said.

"That is ridiculous power!" Corey said.

Roman hit Connor with a Samoan Drop breaking the hold as Roman sat there letting out a sigh as he pinned Connor.

"One! Two!" Connor kicks out. "Two!"

Connor rolled over onto his side as Roman stood up grabbing the chair as he lifted it up and hit Connor over the back with it. Roman looked at the tables outside the ring and rolled out of the ring and fixed them up as he stood on the apron. When Roman turned around Connor speared Reigns through the ropes sending both crashing through the tables as the fans cheered.

"Oh my lord! Connor with a spear through the tables!" Cole said.

"Connor sacrificing it all because, he wants to prove why he is the WWE Champion!" Corey said.

" _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!"_ The fans chanted.

Connor stumbled to his feet and rolled Roman into the ring and after going in after him he pinned Roman.

"One! Two!" Roman kicked out. "Two!"

"Roman kicked out! What is left of these two men?" JBL said.

Connor took a breather before picking up Roman Reigns as he let out a howl looking to deliver the Altercation but, Roman countered. Roman ran up and hit a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch!" Cole said.

Connor stumbled around before Roman hit Connor with the spear as he pinned Connor thinking he won.

"Spear! It's over!" Cole said.

"Ball game!" JBL said.

"One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

Roman sat there in absolute shock as he couldn't believe he didn't win from that.

"Connor kicked out! How did he kick out of the spear!?" Cole asked.

"Because, the WWE title is on the line Michael! That's how!" JBL said.

Connor laid there with a far away look in his eye as Roman went to the corner and waited for Connor to stand. Once Connor did stand up Roman ran towards him only to get a kick in the chest allowing Connor to lift Roman into his shoulders. Connor hit the Full Moon Driver and pinned Roman.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor's theme played in the arena as the fans cheered while Connor slowly stood up.

"Connor wins! He retains the title!" Cole said.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Connor Wolf!" Lilian announced.

"Connor retains the title in a extremely brutal match and what the!?" Cole said.

That's when Seth Rollins came out of nowhere kicking Connor in the stomach before hooking his arms and hitting a Pedigree.

"That's Seth Rollins! He's back!" Corey said.

"Seth Rollins is back hitting Connor with the Pedigree!" Cole said.

Roman had seen Rollins and was in shock but, Rollins would kick Roman in the stomach and hit a Pedigree on Reigns. Seth looked around the ring as he grabbed the World Championship and lifted it into the air.

"Seth Rollins is back and he wants the World Heavyweight Championship! Goodnight from Newark New Jersey!" Cole said.

 **End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back fans to The Alpha Of WWE Chapter 3 hope your ready for more. Also I had received a question "Have you picked an actor to be your OC?" yes I Connor looks like Jensen Ackles only younger so I hope that answers that. Enjoy.**

 **Note: I don't own any of the personalities other than my OC.**

Chapter 3 - Next Challenger!

 _ **Monday Night RAW May 23rd 2016**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Connor had arrived to the arena as he had been carrying his bags walking through the backstage area of the arena. The fans cheered as Connor walked through the backstage area as he was caught up by Renee Young.

"Connor the WWE Universe wants know that despite winning last night Seth Rollins made his return with clear intentions. Are you worried about Seth coming for the Championship?" Renee asked.

Connor took a second. "In all honesty. No. I'm not worried I know I'm a target but, if Rollins wants a fight he can come and get it."

Connor walked off as he planned on dealing with Rollins.

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Rollins had hit a Falcon Arrow Suplex on Roman as he was closing in on becoming the #1 Contender for Money In The Bank.

"Rollins closing in on becoming Connor's next challenger at Money In The Bank and- Who the hell!?" Cole yelled.

Connor slid into the ring as he was behind Rollins who didn't see him until he was turned around and lifted onto Connor's shoulders. Connor hit Rollins with a Full Moon Driver as Connor soon lifted Reigns up and doing the same thing.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Connor blindsiding Rollins! Who's the number one contender!?" Cole asked.

Connor looked outside the ring and rolled out of the ring and started clearing the announce table as he pulled both Rollins and Reigns out of the ring. Connor then placed Roman onto the table as he pulled Rollins in and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Look out guys!" Cole said.

Connor sent Rollins into Reigns as they crashed through the announce table as the fans cheered.

"Connor planting Rollins and Reigns through the announce table!" Cole said.

"Connor said if Rollins wants a fight he can come get it but, tonight the fight was brought to Rollins." Corey said.

Connor kneeled down as he looked at Rollins. "Next time be a man!" Connor backed off as he raised the world title into the air.

 _ **Monday Night RAW May 30th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Stephanie and Shane were standing in the ring. "As we know there was no winner last week. So in order to determine who is to challenge Connor Wolf for the World Heavyweight Championship." Shane was saying.

Rollins music cut him off as he walked down to the ring clearly not happy.

"Well there is Seth Rollins and guys he doesn't look happy." Cole said.

"Why would he be happy Michole Connor cost him a chance to become the Number One Contender last week." JBL said.

Rollins climbed into the ring and walked to the other side grabbing a mic as his music cut.

"Now Seth we understand that your upset but, please let us deal with what happened."  
Steph said.

"Deal with it!? I had Roman beat in the middle of this ring but, Connor came out here and cost me because he knows I would beat him for the World Title!" Rollins was frustrated as the fans loved his fire.

Soon Connor's music played as the fans cheered once he stepped out onto the stage before he walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring.

Connor grabbed a mic of his own. "Rollins you made a statement at Payback when you came back. But, you made one simple mistake." Connor dropped the championship and got in Rollins face. "You messed with the Alpha Wolf in his own Den." The fans were anxious to see them fight.

"Gentleman Steph and I have made a decision regarding the World Heavyweight Championship. At Money In The Bank it will be Seth Rollins vs Connor Wolf for the World Heavyweight Championship." Steph said.

"Wow! Well looks like we got a match!" Cole said as Romans music played as Connor threw a hand up in annoyance. "Well guys I guess Roman has something to say."

Roman had walked out onto the stage and down the ramp going into the ring getting a microphone. "Hold up a second. Now Seth wasn't the only one who got screwed last week." Roman looked over at Connor. "You know for a fact you would have to face me again because I was going to win that match and at Money In The Bank I was going to take my title back."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Roman I already beat you twice. I have nothing left to prove against you." The fans cheered. "So why don't you take your sorry ass backstage before I decide to throw you out of my den myself."

"This is getting tense guys." JBL said.

When Seth tried to get the two to look at him but, Roman and Connor nailed Rollins with a right hand before they started stomping away at him.

"Woah! Well Rollins tried to get them to look at him, but I guess he regrets that!" Cole said.

Stephanie and Shane left the ring as Connor lifted Rollins up and whipped him off the ropes and lifted him into the air as Roman nailed Rollins with a mid air spear. The second Roman turned around Connor lifted him up and spun him around hitting the Altercation.

Connor looked at Shane and Stephanie picking up both the title and a mic. "How about this huh. At Money In The Bank it'll be Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins vs Connor Wolf for the World Heavyweight Championship!" The fans cheered liking the idea.

"I love it!" JBL said.

"I do too let's do it a triple threat for the World Heavyweight Title!" Corey said.

Connor looked at Seth who was outside the ring holding his ribs and Reigns who was laid out before looking back at Shane and Stephanie. "Because, that's what's "best for business"." Connor tossed the mic aside before leaving the ring as his music played.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _I believe that is best for business. #RAW_

 _Seth vs Roman vs Connor? Yes please! #RAW_

 _At least Seth gets a shot at the title #RAW_

 _Connor protecting his den #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night Raw June 6th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the stage and looked around the arena letting out a howl as did the fans. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said.

"Connor making his way down to the ring ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw my names Michael Cole joining me is JBL and Corey Graves and guys last week Shane and Stephanie Mcmhaon were going to make a match at Money In The Bank between Seth Rollins and Connor Wolf but, Roman wanted in so Connor made the suggestion and guys its going down in a Triple Threat Match for the world title." Cole said.

"Connor wanted a fight and now he's getting it which he may end up regretting it as now he has less of a chance to retain the world title." Corey said.

"Well if he wants to prove he's a fighting champ he'll go to Money In The Bank and win that match Corey." JBL said.

Connor climbed into the ring as he raised the world title into the air as the fans cheered before he slung it over his shoulder grabbing a mic. "So at Money In The Bank I will be defending the World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat Match against Seth Rollins." The fans cheered. "And Roman Reigns." the fans booed. "So I don't even need to get pinned to lose the world title. Roman can pin Seth and vice versa. But, the difference is they are not stepping into a ring. They are stepping into the Wolf's Den." The fans cheered. "More specifically. My Den and trust me gentlemen you will not be happy when you walk into my den because, you are dealing with a wolf who is backed into a corner and trust me. Don't back a wolf into a corner and expect to come out alive." The fans cheered as Connor would've continued but the Miz's music played as Connor got annoyed as the fans booed. "For the love of cheese and crackers what now!"

Miz and Maryse came out onto the ramp and started walking down the rampway heading to the ring.

"Well there is the Intercontinental Champion The Miz and his lovely wife Maryse." Corey said.

"Well Connor was giving warning to Roman and Seth Rollins about stepping into his den and backing him into a corner." Cole said.

"Connor was making it clear not to expect him to go down easy but, let's see what The Miz has to say." JBL said.

Miz had a mic as he looked at Connor who was less than thrilled to see him. "Connor I understand that you were sending a message to your opponents at Money In The Bank. But, you must understand why I am out here."

"Give me a legitimate reason why I shouldn't punch you straight in the mouth and tossing you the hell outta my den." Connor got the fans to cheer.

Miz seemed to laugh. "Oh Connor don't worry I have no reason to start a fight with you. But, since you don't seem to want to answer my questions I will ask one more time. Will you admit that your relationship with Nikki Bella is far greater than you'll admit!" Connor looked down as he was getting frustrated. "Allow me to show Exhibit A!" A picture posted on Nikki's twitter showing her and Connor standing together. "Not good enough? How about your latest hotel visit. "Exhibit B!" Miz pointed to the titantron that played a security video of Connor and Nikki talking in the hall and the two hugged before Connor walked off. "Is it not clear huh? Admit it! Admit the truth right now!"

Connor looked at Miz. "Miz what will it take for you to drop this crap? Huh? What will it take? There is nothing to admit because, Nikki and I are just friends."

Miz shook his head not willing to believe it. "All I want is you to admit the truth."

Connor looked down before he dropped the title and looked at the fans. "Fine. I admit it. I admit that..I'm gonna kick your ass." Connor dropped the mic punching the Miz in the mouth.

Connor backed Miz into a corner and started plumbing him with rights and lefts.

"Connor is beating the hell out of the Miz!" Cole said.

"Connor needs to just admit the truth already instead of assaulting someone who wanted to expose the truth." Corey said.

"Come on Corey you can't deny that this is always fun to watch." JBL said.

Connor threw the Miz out of the ring going out after him before clobberin him with right hands before Connor threw him into the barricade. Connor picked Miz up and tossed him into the barricade a second time as he let out a howl along with the fans. Coonor then charged and speared the Miz through the barricade.

"Oh my god!" Cole said.

"Good grief!" JBL said.

"Connor just destroyed the Miz spearing him through the barricade!" Corey said.

Connor backed up when refs came out to stop this fight and to check on the Miz so Connor rolled into the ring grabbing a mic and the title. "That is waiting for both of you at Money In The Bank. See you guys then." Connor dropped the mic as his music played while he lifted the title in the air.

 _ **Monday Night RAW June 13th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Roman and Seth were in an argument over who would be walking out as champion Sunday only to forget the third piece of the puzzle.

Connor's music played as the fans cheered. "Speaking of the championship here comes the wolf who guards it." JBL said.

Connor walked through the curtain as he made his way down the rampway as he simply slid into the ring.

Connor took a mic from Seth. "You know what?" Connor looked at the crowd before nailing Roman with the mic throwing him into the corner.

"Here we go!" Cole said.

Connor then kicked Seth in the stomach before plumbing him with clubbin blows as Roman turned Connor around and hit him with an uppercut. Connor stumbled back as he kicked Roman in the stomach as Seth hit Roman in the back as Connor knocked down Seth. Connor took Roman and tossed him out of the ring then he tossed Seth out.

"Connor clearing out his den!" JBL said.

Connor looked around picking up the title and raised it into the air as Seth stood up looking at Roman who was laid against the barricade. "Sunday! You step into my den!"

 _ **Money In The Bank June 19th 2016**_

 _ **NOW….WWE PRESENTS...MONEY IN THE BANK**_

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Connor had been getting ready by tapping up his hands after putting on his wolf face paint as he was anxious for the match and looked up. "Oh hey Hunter."

Hunter looked at him. "How ya feeling?"

"Good. Just anxious." Connor said.

"Don't worry Roman and Seth know you'll do fine besides your showing a lot of people that you deserve to be here." Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter." Connor said.

"Anytime kid. Good luck out there." Hunter patted his back walking off.

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

"Guys coming up is our main event the WWE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line it is Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs the champion Connor Wolf and it all started back when Connor won the World title." Cole said.

The promo of the match showed how Connor came to the Main Roster with a goal to win the World Title. It showed the war Roman and Connor went through for the last two months all for the WWE title and when Seth showed up. Then the promo showed how each man has promised to become the World Heavyweight Champion.

Seth Rollins's music played making the fans cheer as he walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered. "There is The Architect of WWE Seth Rollins who made his return at Extreme Rules last month." Cole said.

"He sent a message to the WWE Universe that he was going to take back the world title." Corey said.

Seth climbed into the ring as he motioned he was gonna be champion as Roman Reigns music played as the fans booed. Roman walked out onto the stage as he looked around the arena before walking down the rampway.

"There is the former World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns who has been on the hunt to regain the championship." Cole said.

"He and Connor have gone to war over the title tonight maybe his night Michael." JBL said.

Roman raised his arms as he jumped down into the ring as he glared at Seth since the two have so much history between them.

Soon the lights went out and Connor's music played as the fans cheered watching him come out and take a knee on the stage before he threw his hood back standing raising the title.

"There is the World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf who has been on a mission to prove he is deserving to be the champion." Cole said.

"Well tonight this is his opportunity to prove it." Corey said.

"Connor may not walk out of this the winner tonight guys." JBL said.

Connor climbed up the turnbuckle raising the title into the air before jumping down into the ring slinging the title over his shoulder.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing the challengers first from Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 lbs Roman Reigns!" Lilian said as the fans booed. "Introducing next from Davenport Iowa weighing in at 217 lbs Seth Rollins!" Lilian said as the fans cheered. "Introducing the champion from Kansas City Missouri weighing at 244 lbs he is the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" The fans cheered with a loud pop as Connor raised the title.

"#Triple Threat is the hashtag to follow this match on Twitter." Cole said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor, Rollins and, Reigns circled each other until Connor jawjacked Roman who started to talk trash back as the two started getting into each other's faces.

"Roman and Connor jaw jacking each other." Cole said.

Connor and Roman kept trash talking as Seth tried to get their attention only to fail as the two continued to trash talk each other. Seth got so annoyed he started doing jumping jacks to get their attention only to be ignored as he sounded his frustration to the crowd. Connor and Roman looked at Seth for a second before going back at it.

Seth pushed them both getting their attention. "I'm in this match too! It's not all about either of you!"

"Yeah Seths in this too guys." JBL said.

"Come on!" Seth said.

Connor and Roman nailed Seth with a right hand dropping him and started stomping away at him driving their bots into his chest and stomach. Roman picked Seth up and hit him with an uppercut as Seth stumbled into Connor who chopped him across the chest. Roman tossed Seth into the corner as he charged up and splashed him in the corner. Roman began hitting Seth with repeated clotheslines counting up to ten. When Roman moved Connor drop kicked Seth in the chest dropping him as he sat in the corner, so Connor leaped off the second rope before swinging down driving both boots into Seth's chest.

"Roman and Connor systematically dismantling Seth Rollins!" Cole said.

Seth stumbled up to his feet so Roman charged him and clotheslined Rollins out of the ring sending him to the floor.

"Roman Reigns sending Rollins to the floor!" Corey said.

The second Roman turned around Connor charged him and clotheslined him out of the ring sending him to the floor.

"Now Connor sending Roman to the floor!" Cole said.

"Connor just cleared out his den guys." JBL said.

Connor slid out of the ring as he stomped on Seth before tossing Roman into the barricade Connor lifted Roman up and hit him with a right hand. Connor then slammed Roman face first into the barricade before throwing Roman into the steps shoulder first.

"Connor the champion is in complete control of the match. Seth is down Roman is being dismantled right now." Cole said.

Connor dragged Roman over to the announce table driving Roman face first into the table as Roman bounced off. Connor lifted up Roman up as he dropped Roman chest first off the table as Seth managed to get up and kick Connor in the stomach. Connor retaliated with a right hand as Roman turned Connor around and hit an uppercut as Seth hit Connor with a right hand. The two former members of the shield targeted Connor now as they drive Connor into the steps. Seth and Roman looked at each other as Seth started clearing one of the announce tables.

"Looks like Connor's going for a ride!" JBL said.

Once the table was cleared Connor clotheslined Seth over it as Connor caught Roman dropping him face first on the table. Connor lifted Roman up onto the table before grabbing Rollins and lifting him onto his shoulders.

"Oh man! Rollins in a bad way here!" Cole said.

"In coming!" JBL said.

Connor slammed Seth into Roman and through the announce table as it exploded from the impact as Connor howled.

"The table exploded oh my god!" Corey said.

"Connor asserting himself!" JBL said.

"Remember there are no count outs or disqualifications in a Triple Threat Match! These three can fight out here all they want!" Cole said.

Connor pulled Seth up and threw him into the ring sliding in and going for the pin. "One! Two!" Seth kicked out. "Two!"

Connor grabbed Seth and locked him into the crossface in the center of the ring as Seth cried in pain.

"Crossface in the middle of the ring! Seth has nowhere to go will he tap out! Will Connor retain!?" Cole said.

Seth managed to roll Connor over onto his back. "One! Two!" Connor let go kicking out. "Two!"

"Smart move by Rollins almost got him there!" JBL said.

Connor got to his feet and kicked Seth and went to suplex Seth only for Seth to kick Connor in the back of the knee. Seth ran off the ropes and leaped up with a sling blade driving Connor down into the mat as Seth picked Connor up. Seth lifted Connor up and threw him into the turnbuckles with a buckle bomb as Connor came out of the corner. Seth kicked Connor in the stomach and hooked Connor's arms until Roman came out of nowhere hitting a Superman Punch.

"Rollins nailed the buckle bomb and was going for the pedigree but, Roman hits him with a Superman Punch!" Cole said.

Connor kicked Roman in the stomach as he ran off the ropes and hit the Spear on Roman Reigns as the fans cheered over the move steal.

"Connor! With the spear! That's it! It's over!" Cole said.

"Ball game!" JBL said.

Connor pinned Roman. "One! Two!" Seth broke up the pin. "Two!"

"Seth Rollins saving the match for himself! How humiliating would it be if you last to your own move?" Corey asked.

Seth kicked Connor in the stomach and went for the pedigree again only Connor countered as Seth landed on his feet. Seth then caught Connor's arm and hooked in the crossface on Connor in the middle of the ring.

"Seth Rollins with a crossface on the champion! Will Connor submit!?" Cole said.

Connor looked like he was gonna tap but, Roman managed to break it up as he kicked Seth in the stomach hooking Seth's arms and hit the pedigree.

"Roman with a pedigree to Rollins!" Cole said.

"This is the most absurd thing I have ever seen!" JBL said.

Roman saw both were down and went to the corner having his choice as he let out an oooh ahhh before charging only for Connor to kick Roman in the chest. Roman stumbled as Connor leaped up hitting Roman with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch to Roman Reigns!" Cole said.

Connor stumbled around as Connor lifted Roman up onto his shoulders only for Roman to fight it off as Roman backed up and hit Connor with the spear.

"Spear by Roman Reigns!" Cole said.

Roman pinned Connor. "One! Two!" Seth broke it up

Seth pulled Roman up and threw Romans arm over his neck and lifted him up hitting a Falcon Arrow Suplex. Rollins picked Roman up and looked to hit the pedigree only Roman countered. Roman slingshot Rollins into the corner. Rollins landed on his feet as he jumped up onto the top rope Roman turned around as Rollins leaped off only to get a spear out of mid air.

"Spear out of mid air! Romans gonna do it! Romans gonna do it!" Cole said.

"Rollins may have been broken in half!" Corey said.

Roman would've pinned Rollins but, Connor came in and lifted Roman up hitting the Altercation but, picked him up again and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Connor hit the Full Moon Driver and pinned Roman.

"Connor picked his spot!" JBL said.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor's music played as he rolled off Roman while the fans cheered. "Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said.

Connor stood up as his arm was raised as he raised the title into the air.

"That was one of the most amazing triple threat matches I have ever seen and Connor proved that he is the Alpha of the WWE he beat two of the toughest competitors in WWE!" Cole said.

"Connor picked his spot and took advantage of it that's why he's STILL the world champion." JBL said.

"Connor has done what he set out to do and that was to win this match and he did." Corey said.

Connor jumped down off the turnbuckle turning around as Dean Ambrose walked out to the ring holding the Money In The Bank briefcase. The two starred each other down as Ambrose raised the briefcase as Connor raise the title.

Dean Ambrose seemed to back off. "I'll let you have tonight!"

Connor nodded as he pointed to the title. "Anytime! Anywhere!"

"Connor remains champion Ambrose is Mr. Money In The Bank what a night. Goodnight from Las Vegas." Cole said.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back fans to the Alpha Of WWE we are at Chapter 4 now I hope you all are ready for the next chapter in this story. I do apologize for the long intervals between updates it just takes time for me to write a chapter that entertains you guys and something I enjoy writing. Anyway leave a review if you enjoyed!  
**

Chapter 4 - Brand Split?!

 _ **Monday Night RAW June 20th 2016**_

 _ **Earlier That Day**_

Connor had arrived to the arena as he walked through the backstage area heading to the locker room.

Until he bumped into a pair of familiar faces. "Hey Nichole sup Rebbecca."

"Hey Connor how ya doin?" Rebbecca asked.

"Ah doin good. Hey have either of you heard the rumors going around about the brands being split?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I had heard that too. Why do you think that is?" Nichole asked.

Connor shrugged. "Who knows. Well I'll let you two get back to it. See ya." Connor walked off.

"Bye." Nichole said as Rebbecca was smirking. "What?"

"You like our champion huh?" Rebecca nudged her.

"Knock it off Rebbecca." Nichole said.

 _ **Later That Night On Screen**_

Renee Young was backstage. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Connor Wolf." The camera panned to show Connor as the fans cheered. "Now Connor last night you defended the World Heavyweight title against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns but, Dean Ambrose made it clear that he is Mr. Money In The Bank are you worried that he may cash in at anytime?"

Connor chuckled. "Renee I'm not worried about Dean Ambrose because, if he wants a fight I'll give him one anywhere anytime."

That's when the Miz walked into frame interrupting the interview. "Really? Really? Well "Champ" if your will to fight him anywhere anytime how about you and I face off tonight." Miz smirked.

"What's the catch?" Connor wasn't stupid.

Miz fainted being hurt. "What? What do you mean? There is no catch." The Miz then smirked. "Actually how about this. Tonight if you win I'll leave this whole Nikki Bella relationship thing alone. But, WHEN I win you admit it to the whole world that you and Nikki are together."

Connor nodded. "Fine. Your on. See you tonight." Connor walked off.

 _ **Later That Night**_

The Miz's music played as he stepped out onto the stage accompanied by his wife Maryse. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied by Maryse residing in Hollywood California weighing in at 221 lbs he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Lilian said as the fans booed. The Miz and Maryse walked down the rampway.

"There is the A-lister the Intercontinental Champion The Miz and his lovely wife Maryse!" JBL said.

"Well guys this match was set up because, Connor has had enough of the Miz constantly bringing up his private life involving Nikki Bella." Cole said.

"All Connor has to do is admit the truth it isn't that hard to do." Corey said.

"Corey Connor has made it very clear that there is nothing between them and he is sick of the Miz trying to bring up things that may not even exist." Cole said.

The Miz raise the Intercontinental title into the air as Connor's music played and the lights went out. Connor walked out onto the stage and took a knee as he threw his hood back standing as he raised the title in the air while letting out a howl. "And his opponent from Kansas City Missouri weighing in at 244 lbs he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said as the fans cheered.

Connor lung the belt over his shoulder as he walked down the ramp high fiving fans along the way.

"There is the world champion Connor Wolf a man who is twenty four hours removed from defending his title against Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. He is hoping to put this whole ordeal to bed tonight if he wins." Cole said.

"He could've ended it if he just admitted the truth." Corey said.

Connor haded the ref his title as he removed his shirt tossing it into the crowd as he backed up into the corner.

"This is a champion vs champion match in our Main Event here tonight on Monday Night Raw." Cole said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor tied to go after the Miz who quickly left the ring as the fans booed while the ref began to count. Miz finally got in the ring as he circled Connor and when Connor tried to go after him again Miz again slid out of the ring toying with Connor.

"Miz again sliding out of the ring." Cole said.

"Come on Miz get in there and make Connor admit the truth." Corey said.

"He's an A-lister he can do as he likes Corey." JBL said.

Miz slid into the ring only to leave it again when Connor wanted to go after him a third time but, this time Miz and Maryse shared a kiss. When Miz backed away from his wife he bumped into someone and realization came over him.

"Uh oh." Cole said.

"Miz might wanna get out of there." Corey said.

"Don't turn around Miz." JBL said.

Miz slowly turned around as Connor had been standing there as Miz put his hands up trying to reason with Connor. Connor merely hit Miz with right hands before bouncing him off the announce table repeatedly. Miz held his face as Connor grabbed him and threw him into the steps shoulder first as Connor rolled into the ring breaking the count. Connor rolled back out grabbing Miz and rolled him into the ring pulling him back onto the apron. Connor drove his elbow into Miz's chest before climbing up onto the apron. Connor strolls over dropping his leg across Miz's chest as Miz rolls into the ring coughing while Connor rolls in and pins Miz.

"One! Two!" Miz kicks out. "Two!"

Connor stood up picking Miz up and whips him into the corner Miz bounced into the corner as Connor ran towards him. Miz got his boots up getting Connor in the jaw making him stumble back, as Miz charged forward only to be lifted into the air and dropped down face first in a flapjack.

"Miz managed to get the boot up but, Connor drops him face first into the canvas with a flapjack." Cole said.

"Connor keeping control of this match." JBL said.

Connor walked over to Miz and grabbed his legs and stepped over in a boston crab as the ref asks Miz if he wants to give up. The Miz keeps saying no and that's when Maryse jumps up onto the apron as the referee goes to try and get her off the apron.

"Now Maryse getting up on the apron distracting the referee." Cole said.

"She's concerned for her husband Michael." Corey said.

Connor released Miz as he went after Maryse who jumped off the apron as Connor warned her to stay out of it. That was the opening Miz was looking for as he hit Connor with a clothesline before immediately stomping away at Connor's chest. Miz soon started hitting Connor with repeated right hands as he lifted Connor into a sitting position. Miz ran off the ropes before driving a boot into Connor's jaw before pinning him.

"One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

Miz grabbed Connor putting him in a headlock and wrenched on it as his wife cheered him on. Connor refused to quit as Miz kept ahold of him wrenching on the hold. The fans started getting behind Connor as he fought his way up. Connor hit Miz in the stomach a few times breaking free as Connor went off the ropes. Miz caught Connor dropping Connor's neck across his knee then hitting a reverse neckbreaker dropping Connor.

"Miz with a neckbreaker." Cole said.

"Miz cutting off Connor's momentum." JBL said.

Miz picked Connor up and threw his arm over his neck as Miz lifted Connor up hitting a suplex pinning Connor.

"One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

"Miz getting another near fall and Miz has taken complete control of this match after weathering the storm from Connor earlier." Cole said.

"Of course he's an A-lister he is always ready for this kinda thing." JBL said.

Miz picked Connor up and threw him into the corner as Miz went to the opposite corner as he crouched before charging and clotheslining him. Connor stumbled out of the corner collapsing on the mat as Miz had a cocky smile. Miz started climbing the turnbuckles as he reached the top rope as he leapt off the top rope only Connor rolled out of the way.

"Nobody home!" JBL said.

"Miz went high risk and it may have cost him." Corey said.

The fans were getting behind Connor trying to get him up as both he and Miz were down and both were getting to their feet. Connor was up and hit Miz with a clothesline before hitting him with a second clothesline. Connor then drop kicked Miz in the jaw as Miz stumbled into the corner and Connor ran to the corner splashing Miz in the corner. Connor lifted Miz up and hit the Altercation pinning Miz.

"One! Two!" Maryse got on the apron again as the ref stopped the count.

"Oh come on now. Maryse again getting involved in this match Connor might have had this match won." Cole said.

Connor went after Maryse again as she jumped off the apron and when Connor turned around Miz kicked him in the knee before driving him down with a ddt.

Miz pinned Connor. "One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

Connor held his forehead as Miz stood up and signaled that it was over as he waited for Connor to stand up.

"Miz looking to put Connor away here." Cole said.

Once Connor did stand up Miz hooked Connor's arms but, Connor threw Miz over his head as he caught Miz with a ddt.

"Connor with the ddt!" Cole said.

"Connor creating himself some time." JBL said.

Connor slowly stood up as he howled as did the fans as he waited for Miz to stand up but again Maryse stood up on the apron. Connor had enough and got in her face as she jawjacked him and tried to slap Connor only to be caught. Connor shook his head and Miz tried to sneak up on him but, Connor moved and Miz almost took out Maryse.

"Miz almost took out his wife." Corey said.

Connor ended up drop kicking Miz and he bumped into Maryse knocking her off the apron as she held her ankle.

"Oh no. Maryse may be hurt someone get some help out here for Maryse." Corey said.

Miz was in shock and when he turned around Connor grabbed Miz and locked in the crossface.

"Connor with the crossface center of the ring!" Cole said.

"Miz is in trouble!" JBL said.

Miz tried to get to the ropes but had no choice and started tapping out. "He taps ring the bell!"

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor's music played as he released Miz as he stood up as he raised his arm up. "Here is your winner Connor Wolf!" Lilian said.

"Connor picking up the win here on Monday Night Raw as Miz will have to drop this investigation into Connor's personal life." Cole said.

"Who cares about that Marsye is hurt." Corey said.

Connor looked at Maryse who was angry at what Connor did while Connor simply saluted her only to turn around to be speared by Roman Reigns.

"Roman Reigns with a spear where the hell did he come from!?" Cole asked.

"Roman sending a clear message to the champion." JBL said.

Roman left the ring as Rollins came down to the ring and picked up Connor's limp body and hooked his arms and dropped him with a pedigree.

"Pedigree by Rollins Connor is helpless right now. Sending a message is one thing but, this is a mugging." Cole said.

When Rollins left the ring Dean Ambrose walked down to the ring as the fans grew concerned as he had the briefcase.

"Haha Mr. Money In The Bank is here look at this we may have a new World Heavyweight Champion." JBL said.

Dean climbed into the ring and shrugged as he picked Connor up and hit him with the Dirty Deeds leaving him there. Dean didn't even cash in his briefcase instead leaving Connor in a broken heap as he laid there while Dean's music played.

"Well Dean Ambrose may not have cashed in the briefcase they may have sent Connor a message." Cole said.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Dean Ambrose why! Why didn't you cash in!? #RAW_

 _Connor is...STILL CHAMPION #RAW_

 _Seth deserves a shot. #RAW_

 _Roman should've won last night! #RAW_

 _Connor vs Seth vs Roman vs Dean! NOW! #RAW_

 _ **Monday Night RAW June 27th 2016**_

 _ **Earlier In The Day**_

Connor had arrived to the arena as he had been in the catering area making himself some coffee as he took a nice big swig. He had been trying to get rid of the jet lag he was feeling that morning so he made himself the lifesaver of humanity.

Connor felt a pat on his back turning to see Jimmy Uso. "Oh hey man what's up?"

"Me and Trinity just got to the arena I was heading to the locker room and thought I'd drop by." He said.

"Well I'm busy trying to get rid of some major jet lag." Connor said taking a drink from his coffee.

"I can understand that. Oh hey Nichole was looking for you. Something about needing help." Jimmy said.

Connor nodded. "Mmm. I was supposed to help her sister and Daniel do something this week."

"Well if you ask me I think she's just wanting to spend time with you honestly." Jimmy said.

Connor rolled his eyes walking through the backstage area. "Oh don't start with that now. I've been getting bombed on Twitter over it."

Jimmy just laughed. "Come on man just give it a shot, who knows, maybe it'll work out. Just give it a chance."

Connor sighed. "Alright alright if it gets everyone to drop it I'll give it a shot."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy about it." Jimmy said.

Connor finished his coffee as he let out a sigh as he walked with Jimmy until he found Nichole talking to Rebbecca.

Jimmy patted Connor's shoulder. "Good luck man."

Connor shook his head out of annoyance before walking towards them. "Hey you two."

"Oh hi Connor." Nichole said.

"Sup champ how are ya?" Rebbecca asked.

"Getting over some jet lag really. So can you give me and Nichole a minute?" Connor asked.

"Sure thing." She patted Nichole's shoulder. "Good luck."

Nichole shook her head. "I'm so sorry. She's just having too much fun at our expense."

Connor nodded. "Yeah and so is Twitter. But, anyway, so..I was wondering if you wanted to..I don't know go to get something to eat after the show?"

Nichole raised an eyebrow at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion asking me on a date?"

Connor laughed as he shook his head crossing his arms. "I believe he is."

Nichole smiled. "Well then champ. I'll see you later tonight." Nichole ran a hand over Connor's forearm walking away.

Connor watched her leave as he sighed. "Look but, can't touch is right." He smiled.

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring**_

Shane and Stephanie were in the ring with Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose who was holding his money in the bank briefcase. "Gentlemen you've all sounded your concerns earlier tonight and all rightfully want to be the WWE champion. But since me and Stephanie are now in charge of each show me being in charge of Smackdown and her in charge of Raw we need time to discuss what to do regarding the title." Shane said.

Connor's music hit as the fans began to cheer. "Speaking of the world champion." Cole said.

Connor walked out onto the stage and did not look too happy as he marched down the ramp with purpose.

"The Alpha doesn't look too happy." JBL said.

"Connor looks like he's gonna lose it at any second guys maybe Shane and Stephanie should get security out here just in case." Corey said.

Connor stepped into the ring grabbing a mic. "Is this what you're doing?" Connor was pacing back and forth. "Is this how we're doing things in this new era!?" The fans cheered as Connor was showing great intensity as he stopped pointing at Stephanie and Shane. "I don't give a crap who it is. I'll take on Seth, Roman or Ambrose I don't care!" The fans cheered.

"Now Connor just take a second and calm down. Concerning the world title Seth and Roman are indeed getting a rematch at Battleground." Shane said.

"Shane and I did discuss that earlier so at Battleground it will be Connor Wolf vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns two." Stephanie said.

Dean looked at them shaking his head. "Oh no its not." Dean shook his head. "It won't be a triple threat match at Battleground ya know why?" Dean held up the briefcase. "Because, I'm cashing this in so now at Battleground it's gonna be Connor Wolf vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs Dean Ambrose for the world Heavyweight Title baby!" The fans cheered as Dean handed it over to Shane who took it.

Shane nodded as he looked around. "Alright then. At Battleground it'll be Connor Wolf vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs Dean Ambrose in a Fatal Four Way match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Shane said.

"Oh my!" Cole said.

"Talk about a main event I love it!" JBL said.

Connor nodded as he tossed the title aside as he paced again. "Now that's all taken care of. I only have one more thing to say." Connor nailed Roman in the side of the head with the microphone before hammering him with right hands.

Dean took the fight to Seth as Shane and Stephanie left the ring quickly as the four began a brawl.

"Oh man and here we go!" Cole said.

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Corey said.

"We may not have to wait till Battleground!" JBL said.

Connor pummeled Reigns in the corner as Dean Ambrose continued to hammer Seth with rights and lefts. Connor son threw Reigns out of the ring as he turned to see Dean tossed Seth out of the ring as well turning to stare at Connor.

"Oh man we may have a fight between a lunatic and the alpha wolf!" JBL said.

Before they could trade blows Connor stepped aside as Roman came from behind and hitting Dean with the spear. 

"Roman outta nowhere with a spear!" Cole said.

Connor lifted Roman up and hit the Altercation as Roman rolled out of the ring and when Connor turned around he caught Seth Rollins outta the air. Connor hit Seth with the Altercation as well laying out Seth as he did with Roman.

"Connor laying out Seth Rollins with the Altercation!" Cole said.

"The Alpha has reclaimed domain over his den." JBL said.

"Connor got what he wanted at Battleground for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal Four Way match." Corey said.

Connor grabbed the world title and raised it into the air as the crowd cheered as he stood tall in the middle of the ring.

 _ **After The Show**_

Connor and Nichole went out together and caught a movie and dinner which surprisingly went extremely well. Both enjoyed each other's company having a good time while sharing some laughs and some interesting conversation about one and other.

Connor had walked Nichole back to her hotel room. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight."

Nichole laughed. "Yeah I did. I appreciate this really. I hadn't had fun like that in awhile and it felt good to go out and have fun."

Connor nodded smiling. "Well glad I made it worthwhile. Well..have a good night Nichole."

Before Connor could leave Nichole actually gave him a kiss and walked into her room. "Goodnight Connor." She closed the door.

Connor smiled as he walked down the hall pumping his fist slightly. "Totally worth the shot."

 _ **Monday Night RAW July 4th 2016**_

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the stage raising the championship high. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf." Lilian said.

"Well there is the WWE champion and guys he seems to be walking with a purpose tonight as we found out last week he defends his WWE title in a Fatal Four Way against the men who once made up one of the most dominant groups in the shield." Cole said.

"If they work together Connor may have no chance at retaining the title if that happens." JBL said.

Connor stepped into the ring as he slung the title over his shoulder grabbing a microphone. "So at Battleground I face off against the three men who were once called the Shield." The fans cheered. "When the time comes I will walk through that curtain and will raise this belt high. I will hit the ring with the force of a thousand men! Lightning will shoot from my eyes as I strike down my opposition!" The fans gotta laugh out of it. "You know I find it funny that I will face off against three of the best up and comers who dominated WWE for a time together. But what tore them apart was Seth Rollins need to be at the top of the mountain. So he sold out his friends just to hold this title very admirable Mister Rollins we all know you don't regret it. Because, well...you don't seem to regret anything...well except that streak of blonde in your hair." The fans laughed.

Rollins music hit as the fans gave mixed reactions while he walked out onto the stage. "Speaking of one of the challengers here comes Seth Rollins." Cole said.

Rollins climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic and he didn't look happy. "Who do you think you are?" Connor leaned back in a corner. "You sit there and criticize me for doing whatever it took to get to the top. You have only been here for only four months so you have no right to say a damn thing so hold onto that title because, it's coming back where it belongs." The fans booed.

Soon Romans music played as he came out onto the stage getting mixed reactions. "Well there is Roman Reigns one of the other challengers at Battleground." JBL said.

Roman climbed into the ring as he looked at both Connor and Seth. "You both really believe that don't you?" The fans booed. "At Battleground the world title is coming back with me."

Dean Ambrose's music played as he walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered. "Well here comes the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose." Corey said.

Dean Ambrose climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic pacing back and forth. "You know what." The fans cheered. "Talk is cheap." Ambrose hit Seth with the mic and started hammering away at him as Connor hit Roman with right hands.

"Here we go!" Cole said.

"We get a preview of Battleground!" JBL said.

Connor took Roman to the floor as Seth and Dean continued to battle it out inside the ring while Connor rammed Roman into the barricade. Dean Ambrose received a spinning back kick to the stomach as Seth hooked his arms. Before Seth could hit the pedigree Connor tackled Seth to the mat and hammered away at him. Dean Ambrose stumbled to the corner and when Connor stood up he nailed Dean in the jaw with a right hand. Dean fell back against the ropes and sprung forward nailing Connor with a clothesline as Roman slid into the ring and hit Dean with a Superman Punch. That's when security came running down and started trying to seperate the four of them.

"Security finally coming down here to separate these four." Cole said.

"I say let them go and let them fight." JBL said.

It wasn't long before Connor, Seth, Dean and, Roman started beating down the security tossing some of them out of the ring.

"Now their beating down the security we're gonna need the national guard out here." Corey said.

Soon more security came out and was finally able to start separating the four of them from one and other and the fans booed.

"We are now seeing more security coming from the backstage area and finally separating them." Cole said.

"The fans aren't happy but, this is keeping the main event safe for Battleground in two weeks." Corey said.

 _ **Monday Night RAW July 11th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Connor's music filled the arena as he walked down the ramp with the world title over his shoulder. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said.

"Connor coming down to the ring clearly with something on his mind. Because at Battleground he has to defend the world title against the former members of the shield." Cole said.

"Well that's a lot of pressure Michael." JBL said.

Connor climbed into the ring and took a mic as he paced back and forth. "So. I have been hearing the same thing over and over on Twitter and Facebook and Instagram. The question that just won't leave me alone is 'Do I believe I have a chance at Battleground?' If I can be honest with you all.." The fans booed hearing that question. "If that's my last night as champion well then I am going down fighting in our nation's capital Washington D.C!" The fans cheered. "Roman, Seth, Dean if any of you three want to take this belt off of my shoulder your gonna have to kill me!" The fans cheered. "Because, let me tell you something you will have to pry this title from my cold dead body!" The fans cheered. "See you three at Battleground." Connor tossed the mic aside.

"Connor making it clear as day that he is going to go down fighting at Battleground." Cole said.

"He has a very slim chance of accomplishing that." JBL said.

 _ **Monday Night RAW July 18th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were in a six man tag match facing Cesaro, Shemaus, and Kevin Owens. Shemaus had hit the Brogue Kick on Roman who was then hit with the Dirty Deeds by Dean Ambrose. Cesaro had caught Dean with the uppercut but, Seth Rollins had caught Cesaro with the springboard knee. Seth and Cesaro where the legal men and Seth pulled Cesaro up and was ready to hit the pedigree when Connor's music filled the arena.

"Wait a minute!" Cole said.

Rollins threw Cesaro aside as he looked towards the stage seeing Connor walking out onto the stage.

"There's the world champion!" JBL said.

Seth kept trying to get Connor to come down to the ring as Seth didn't see Cesaro tag Owens who came into the ring. Owens turned Seth around kicking him in the stomach and throwing him to the ropes hitting the pop up powerbomb.

"Pop Up Powerbomb!" Cole said.

"1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor smiled as Roman, Dean and Seth seethed while Connor backed away waving goodbye.

 _ **Smackdown Live July 19th 2016**_

 _ **On Screen On The Stage**_

Shane and Stephanie had walked out onto the stage to start off Smackdown Live as they were ready to make the first two selections for the WWE Draft.

"As the commissioner of RAW I have taken a lot of time and thought into who I'm going to select tonight. So with the first pick in the WWE Draft Monday Night Raw selects. Seth Rollins." Stephanie said as Seth's music played.

"Wow talk about a good pick." Josh said.

Seth stepped out onto the stage wearing a Monday Night RAW shirt as he stood by Stephanie.

Shane nodded. "That was a great pick Steph really it was. But, with the next pick in the WWE Draft Smackdown Live selects. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Shane said as Connors music played as he walked out wearing a blue Smackdown shirt.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Mike said.

"The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf is officially apart of the Smackdown Live Roster." Mauro said.

 _ **Battleground July 24th 2016**_

 _ **NOW...WWE PRESENTS...BATTLEGROUND**_

 _ **Backstage Off screen**_

Connor was waiting for the main event for that night and before he was about to walk out a familiar face stopped him. "Hey Nichole."

Nichole found him. "Hey good luck out there tonight."

Connor nodded as he and Nichole kissed one and other as Connor smiled backing up and heading to the curtains.

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the stage taking a knee before throwing his hood back raising the world title into the air. The fans cheered as Connor looked around the arena before putting the world title over his shoulder.

"There is the World Heavyweight Champion the first pick from Smackdown Live Tuesday night during the draft." JBL said.

"Honestly guys either way Smackdown Live or Monday Night Raw will hold the world title. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins representing Raw. Connor Wolf and Dean Ambrose representing Smackdown Live." Corey said.

"Speaking of Smackdown and Raw the commissioners and General Managers of each show are sitting right here at ringside. Stephanie Mcmahon and Mick Foley in charge of Raw while Shane Mcmahon and Daniel Bryan in charge of Smackdown Live." Cole said.

Connor climbed up onto the apron then the turnbuckle as he raised the world title into the air as he glared at Dean, Seth and, Roman. Connor jumped into the ring as he removed his jacket tossing it aside then removing his shirt and tossing it into the crowd.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is a Fatal Four Match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Lilian said. "Introducing the challengers first From Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 lbs Roman Reigns." The fans booed. "Next from Davenport Iowa weighing in at 217 lbs Seth Rollins!" The fans cheered. "Next from Cincinnati Ohio weighing in at 225 lbs Dean Ambrose!" The fans cheered. "Introducing the champion from Kansas City Missouri weighing in at 244 lbs he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Connor raised the title as the fans cheered.

The referee raised the title into the air before handing the title off.

The screen showed each locker room was watching this match up very closely as Smackdown and RAW waited to see who comes out on top.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Seth looked at Roman and Dean putting his fist out. "Come on for old time sake."

"Uh oh if they work together then Connor has no chance to win." JBL said.

Seth got an answer as Dean hit Seth with a right hand and Roman hit him with an uppercut as Seth stumbled. Connor kicked Seth in the face knocking him over as Seth rolled out of the ring while Dean nailed Roman over the top rope. When Roman hit the floor Dean went after Connor as he and Dean traded right hands.

"Here we go the two members of Smackdown Live going at it!" Corey said.

Connor took Dean down and hammered away as Dean threw Connor off him while Seth springboarded in and hit Connor in the head with the knee.

"Oh man! Seth Rollins with the knee to the side of Connor's head!" Cole said.

Roman slid into the ring and lifted Seth up and hit a Samoan drop while Dean Ambrose got up and hit Roman over the back. Dean started clubbing Roman over the back as Roman hit Dean with an uppercut only for Dean to spring off the ropes with a clothesline. Seth came in kicking Dean in the stomach and lifting him up hitting a Falcon Arrow.

"Falcon Arrow suplex to Dean Ambrose." Cole said.

"Connor may not even be involved in the decision." JBL said.

Seth pinned Dean. "One! Two!" Connor broke up the pin.

"Connor playing defense saving his title." Corey said.

Connor lifted Seth up and threw him out of the ring as Dean clotheslined Connor over the top rope and to the floor. Dean ran towards the ropes and went for a suicide dive only Connor slid into the ring as Dean took out Seth Rollins.

"The Lunatic Fringe taking out Seth Rollins!" JBL said.

Connor turned around and pulled the ropes down as Roman went over the top rope as he hit the floor. Connor stood up smiling as he ran off the ropes and leapt over the top rope taking out all three of his challengers.

"Connor taking out all three of his challengers!" Cole said.

"Connor establishing dominance in this match!" JBL said.

"This is his opportunity to pin one of these guys and retain the World Heavyweight Championship." Corey said.

Connor walked over to the announce table and tore it apart as he planned something until Dean and Seth ganged up on him. Roman stood up as the three of them looked at each other. "Pick him up! Pick him up!" Roman yelled.

"Oh my! This! This is Shield of old!" Cole said.

"Oooh Ahhhh!" Roman yelled as Seth and Dean lifted Connor up before performing a triple powerbomb through the table.

"A Triple Powerbomb through the table!" Corey said.

"That might have just destroyed Connor!" JBL said.

Seth laughed as he put his fist out again while Dean and Roman turned looking at him before attacking Seth now.

"Just one time!" Cole said.

Dean threw Seth over the announce table as Roman uppercut Dean tossing him into the ring. Roman stood up and kicked Dean in the stomach lifting him up with a sitout powerbomb.

"One! Two!" Dean kicked out. "Two!"

Roman ran a hand through his hair as when he stood up Seth leapt off the top rope drop kicking Roman with a missile dropkick.

Seth pinned Roman. "One! Two!" Dean broke up the pin.

"Dean Ambrose breaking up the pin this time!" Corey said.

Dean picked up Seth looking for Dirty Deeds only to get a Superman Punch from Roman but, Seth hit Roman with a kick in the stomach. Seth went for the stomp only Roman moved out of the way and hit Seth with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch!" Cole said.

"Roman has his pick!" JBL said.

Roman looked for Seth. "Oooh Ahhh!" Roman went to spear Seth only to be cut off with a boot to the face by Connor. Connor clotheslined Dean and Seth out of the ring sliding out after them as Connor threw Seth into the barricade next to Stephanie and Mick Foley. Connor threw Dean into Seth as he let out a howl charging forward and spearing both through the barricade.

"Oh my god!" Cole said.

"Good grief!" JBL said.

"That is what the World Heavyweight Championship means Connor pulling out everything!" Corey said.

" _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"_ The fans chanted.

The screen then showed the Smackdown locker room cheering for Connor as they clapped while the RAW locker room was worried.

Roman slid out of the ring walking over to what's left of Connor, Seth and Dean as he pulled Connor out of the wreckage. Roman pulled Connor up and pulled him along only to be lifted up and dropped on the announce table.

"Oh lord Roman dropped right on our announce table!" Cole said.

Connor held his ribs as he placed Roman onto the table before climbing up onto the barricade letting out a howl with the crowd. Connor jumped off the barricade with a leg drop through the announce table as the fans cheered.

"Connor sending Roman through the table!" Corey said.

"Like you said Corey this is what the World title means! This is for the richest prize in the WWE!" JBL said.

Connor held his side groaning in pain as he pulled Roman up and slid him into the ring sliding in after him. Connor stood up and waited for Roman to stand up as Roman slowly made it to his feet Connor lifted Roman up onto his shoulders. Roman managed to slip free shoving Connor and when Connor turned around Roman hit Connor with the spear.

"Spear! That's it! That's it! New Champion!" Corey said.

Roman crawled over to Connor pinning him. "One! Two!"

Dean managed to break up the pin saving the title for himself as the fans sighed in relief. "Two!"

"Dean Ambrose somehow breaks up the pin!" Cole said.

"How did Dean Ambrose get up from being driven through the barricade?" Corey asked.

Dean lifted Roman up and was ready to hit the Dirty Deeds only to throw him aside as he caught Seth with a kick in the stomach off the top rope. Dean hooked his arms and hit Dirty Deeds rolling him over going for the pin.

"One! Two!" Roman broke up the pin saving the match. "Two!"

"Dean Ambrose with Dirty Deeds this time Roman Reigns makes the save!" Cole said.

Dean Ambrose and was hit by an uppercut as he fell back onto the second rope before clotheslining Roman. Dean Ambrose stood up only for Connor to pick him up and hit the Altercation going for the pin.

"One! Two!" Dean Ambrose kicked out."Two!"

"Another nearfall! What a match!" Cole said.

Connor rolled onto his stomach as he, Seth, Dean and Roman were all laid out as someone was going to win.

" _This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!"_ The fans chanted.

"I agree this is awesome!" JBL said.

Connor stood up as Seth caught Connor with a spinning back kick to Connor's stomach as he hooked Connor's arms. Roman managed to get up and hit Seth with another Superman Punch as Dean Ambrose was looking for Dirty Deeds on Connor only for Roman to again hit a Superman Punch.

"A pair of Superman Punches!" Cole said.

Roman looked at Connor charging towards him only for Connor to leap over as Roman speared Dean Ambrose.

"Spear to Ambrose!" Corey said.

Connor picked Roman up onto his shoulders and hit the Full Moon Driver pining Roman.

"One!"

"Full Moon Driver!" Cole said.

"Two!"

"Kick out Roman! Kick out!" Corey said.

"Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor's music played as he rolled off Roman running his hands through his hair smiling while Daniel and Shane gloated that Smackdown has the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian said.

"If you want to see the most prestigious title in all of the WWE you gotta tune in to Smackdown Live on Tuesday nights!" JBL said.

The Smackdown locker room clapped and cheered happy to see Connor come out on top while the RAW locker room was disappointed.

Connor stood up using the ropes as he held his side howling while he was given the world title while Daniel Bryan and Shane Mcmhaon climbed into the ring and raised Connor's arms.

"Connor Wolf pulls off a miracle in Washington DC and remains World Champion! Good night from DC!" Cole said.

Connor walked over to the corner climbing the turnbuckle raising the world title into the air.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Connor walked through the curtain as he held his side and was met by Nichole who hugged him and he happily returned it. "You did great out there."

Connor smiled as he held his side as the two left the arena.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back fans to The Alpha Of WWE we are officially at Chapter 5 and the brands have been split and Connor remains WWE Champion so we are on the road to SUMMERSLAM the biggest party of the Summer! So remember to leave a review of you enjoyed!**

 **Note: I don't own any of the personalities used in this story**

Chapter 5 - The Alpha vs The Beast

 _ **Smackdown Live July 26th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Pyro went off in the arena as the fans cheered giving a standing ovation to the event as the lights shined as the camera panned around the arena.

The camera showed the announcement team. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown Live we are live from Atlanta Georgia! My names Maruo Ranallo and joining me at ringside is Mike Davis and his brother Josh Davis and guys we have a huge night of Smackdown action ahead of us." Mauro said.

"That is an understatement Mauro tonight we will see the reveal of the new Smackdown Women's Championship and the Smackdown Tag Team Championships and I am excited to see them!" Mike said.

"I'm more excited that we are on our way to Summerslam one of the biggest parties of the summer! Only question is who will Connor be facing that night?" Josh said.

Connor's music played as the crowd cheered as he walked out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Greg Hamilton said.

Connor walked down to the ring as he high fived fans along the way as he climbed into the ring grabbing a microphone. "Damn it feels good to be in Atlanta Georgia." The fans cheered. "So Summerslam is on August 21st and let me tell you something there is only one man I want that night."

"Who is it?" Mike asked.

"I want..The Beast Brock Lesnar!" Connor said as the fans cheered.

"What!?" Josh said.

"Oh wow!" Mauro said.

Connor looked around. "That's right Summerslam I want it to be The Alpha vs The Beast!" The fans cheered. "The reason I am demanding this match is for one reason and one reason only." Connor unhooked the title from around his waist. "It's not about this." Connor tossed the title aside. "It's not about the championship at all. It's because, when I had to take on Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins at Battleground I had to do something big. I had to reach deep within myself and bring out every ounce of fight I had." The fans cheered. "But when Brock Lesnar was challenged for the first time in his life when he had to dig deep and bring out every ounce of fight he had what did he do?" Connor leaned against the ropes. "He quit." the fans booed. "He quit because it got too hard. He quit because he didn't like people." The fans booed. "You think I give a damn if you don't like me Brock? I love the fact that you don't like me." The fans cheered. "Knowing you quit for those reasons pisses me off. So Brock Lesnar what do you say big man? Are you the Beast? The Conqueror? Or are you just a punk ass bitch." Connor dropped the mic as the fans cheered while he picked up the world title walking away.

"Wow talk about throwing out a challenge for Summerslam! What's Brock Lesnar's response to the challenge?" Maruo asked.

"It better be yes because I don't think Connor's willing to take no for an answer." Josh said.

 _ **Monday Night RAW August 1st 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Brock Lesnar's music played in the arena getting mixed reactions. "Here come the pain." Cole said.

Brock Lesnar walked out onto the stage as he was accompanied by Paul Heyman who was smiling. Lesnar started marching down the ramp heading to the ring as Heyman followed after him to the ring.

"Brock Lesnar maybe out here to answer the challenge that was laid out by Connor Wolf last Tuesday on Smackdown Live." Cole said.

"Connor may have some kinda Death Wish because, why would he want to fight the Beast at Summerslam? Is he crazy?" Corey asked.

"Connor laid out what his problem was with Brock Lesnar and he said he was upset that Brock walked out years ago." Saxton said.

Lesnar jumped onto the apron before stepping into the ring as Heyman stepped inside the ring as well.

Heyman had a microphone as he was smiling the whole time. "My client Brock Lesnar was challenged by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf Tuesday on Smackdown Live. Connor calls himself the Alpha Wolf and claims that this ring is his DEN." The fans cheered. "Well let me tell you something Mr. Wolf my client Brock Lesnar is not afraid of you." The fans booed. "My client Brock Lesnar conquered The Undertaker's Undefeated Streak at Wrestlemania! My client Brock Lesnar conquered John Cena to become the World Champion! Every single challenge that has come by Brock Lesnar he has conquered them all!" The fans booed. "Brock Lesnar will not fight you at Summerslam and this is for your own good because if you fight Brock Lesnar who will look after Nikki Bella?" The fans booed at Heyman. "Connor trust me if you do fight Brock Lesnar as the caring man that I am I will take care of Nikki Bella while you recover." The fans booed. "Because, you will never get your hands on Brock Lesnar! You aren't man enough to get your hands on Brock Lesnar! He will eat sleep and suplex you until you can't move! You will never even get near Brock Lesnar! You-!"

Suddenly Lesnar was hit with a low blow from behind as the fans roared as Heyman dropped the mic falling back in shock as Connor came out of nowhere.

"Oh my god!" Cole yelled.

"Where did he come from!?" Corey yelled.

Connor saw Lesnar standing up in pain and lifted Lesnar onto his shoulders and slammed him down with the Full Moon Driver as the crowd cheered.

"Connor with the Full Moon Driver to Brock Lesnar!" Cole yelled.

"I guess he is man enough to get near Brock Lesnar!" Saxton said.

Connor looked to Heyman as he was mocking him as he howled along with the fans.

"This isn't right he's from Smackdown Live how did he get in here!?" Corey yelled.

Soon Mick Foley and Stephanie were coming down to the ring with security as Connor waved as he ran out of the ring and into the crowd running up the stairs.

"Connor escaping into the crowd!" Cole said.

Connor looked down to the ring as Brock Lesnar glared up at him as he smiled, letting out a howl.

 _ **Smackdown Live August 2nd 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Connor was inside the ring in the middle of a match with Apollo Crews as Connor threw him into a corner and hit Crews with a back elbow. Connor whipped Crews off the ropes hitting him with a german suplex.

"German release suplex to Apollo Crews by the Alpha Wolf Connor Wolf who is taking it to Crews in this match." Maruo said.

Soon the titantron showed Nikki Bella in the backstage area in a room watching Connor and she looked up as someone walked in. "Oh no you need to leave Paul right now."

Paul Heyman had walked in. "Don't worry I am simply here to talk nothing more you don't need to worry."

Connor looked up at the titantron before sliding out of the ring and rushing to the backstage area no longer caring about the match.

"Connor making a beeline to the back he wants Heyman!" Mike said.

"Get him Connor send him back to Raw." Josh said.

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Heyman turned around seeing Connor. "Oh my god!"

Connor grabbed Heyman's collar pushing him into a chair. "I am only gonna warn you this one time! Stay away from her you hear me!"

Nikki saw Lesnar with a chair. "Connor lookout!"

Lesnar hit Connor over the back with the chair as Connor released Heyman while Lesnar lifted Connor onto his shoulders.

"Oh my god no..not on the floor! Someone stop this!" Mike said.

Lesnar planted Connor with an F5 on the floor as Connor laid on his back unmoving while Lesnar stood up looking to Nikki who was afraid to get near Lesnar.

Lesnar walked up to her placing his hand on Nikki's side leaning hear her ear. "Lifes a bitch." Lesnar backed up as he lunged forward to scare Nikki.

"I can't believe this..someone get Connor some help back there!" Mike said.

"Brock let's go." Heyman and Lesnar left.

Nikki ran over to Connor side as medical personnel came over to check on him and Nikki was clearly worried about him.

"Connor was ambushed by Lesnar and F5'ved on the floor, I hope he's alright." Mike said.

"This battle is just getting started." Josh said.

 _ **Monday Night RAW August 8th 2016**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Connor had arrived on Raw and the look on his face was dead serious as he marched through the backstage area. He was wearing normal clothes like jeans, a leather jacket, a t-shirt and boots and he didn't have his face paint on as he walked through the curtains.

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Connor walked out onto the stage and down the rampway as he was all business tonight.

"Connor does not look very happy and I don't think anyone can blame him after what happened last Tuesday on Smackdown Live involving Nikki Bella." Cole said.

"I have to agree Michael Heyman and Lesnar went too far and I can understand that Connor is very upset." Corey said.

"What could Connor's mindset be at this moment?" Saxton said.

Connor slid into the ring with a mic as he paced back and forth anger clear on his face. "Lesnar last Tuesday you sent a very painful message. Last week..as you put your hands on Nichole..you said that life is a bitch." The fans booed. "Connor looked towards the stage. "Well I'm here to tell you Brock PAYBACKS A BITCH!" The fans cheered as Connor paced back and forth.

"Connor is mad as hell and it is clear across his face." Cole said.

Connor stopped pacing as he looked to the stage. "Brock you have one of two options right now. You can either get your ass out here right now or I can go back there and I will find you and bust you up!"

Lesnar's music played as he walked out onto the stage with Heyman behind him as Connor was nodding getting what he wanted.

"Uh oh.." Corey said.

"Here comes the pain!" Cole said.

Lesnar marched down the ramp as he headed for the ring leaping up onto the apron as Connor removed his jacket tossing it aside. Lesnar glared at Connor before stepping into the ring quickly taking Connor off his feet and into the corner driving his shoulder into Connor's stomach.

"Lesnar taking Connor off his feet! Lesnar beginning the assault!" Cole said.

Lesnar backed up jaw jacking Connor who grabbed Lesnar and threw him into the corner unleashing a flurry of right and left hands on Lesnar.

"Connor bringing the fight to Lesnar!" Saxton said.

"He's gonna bust Lesnar up!" Corey said.

Connor hit Lesnar with repeated right hands driving Lesnar against the ropes as Connor hit Lesnar again and again. Connor soon hit Lesnar with another right hand sending Lesnar out of the ring as Connor backed up standing tall as Lesnar stood up while Heyman was in shock.

"Connor's knocked Lesnar outta the ring!" Cole said.

"Connor is standing tall!" Saxton said.

Lesnar quickly slid back into the ring as Connor went after him again only Lesnar git behind Connor and hit a german suplex. Lesnar sent Connor across the ring as Connor slid out of the ring while the fans booed.

"Lesnar sending Connor to Suplex City." Cole said.

"Lesnar sent a message to Connor here laying Connor out now." Corey said.

Lesnar was laughing and once he turned around Connor blasted Lesnar knocking him out of the ring and onto the floor. Connor slid out of the ring and quickly started hammering Lesnar slamming him into the barricade.

"Connor blasting Lesnar and here's the fight! Connor taking the fight to Lesnar! Connor taking the fight to Brock!" Cole yelled.

Connor took Lesnar down hammering him with right hands as Lensar tried to turn it over but, Connor wasn't letting him.

"Connor hammering Lesnar! We may need the army separate these two!" Corey said.

Soon the RAW locker room started to empty out as they tried to pull Connor and Lesnar apart despite the fact they kept trying to get to each other.

"The RAW locker room is empty the superstars are trying to pull these two apart!" Cole said.

Connor and Lesnar were pulled apart but, Lesnar got free and lunged at Connor who took him down again as the superstars tried getting them apart again. Connor tried to grab at Lesnar as he was pulled out of the ring while Connor was kept in the ring.

"Theses superstars finally separating these two." Corey said.

Connor glared at Lesnar with a fierce expression as he wanted to tear Lesnar apart.

 _ **Smackdown Live August 9th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Paul Heyman was standing in the middle of the ring as the fans booed. "My name is Paul Heyman and I am the representative of the Beast Brock Lesnar!" The fans booed. "Regarding Summerslam in two weeks the question is will Brock Lesnar take on Connor Wolf?" The fans started a yes chant. "The answer is No." The fans booed.

Soon Nikki Bella's music played as the fans cheered once she walked out onto the stage.

"Nikki Bella? What's she doing out here?" Josh asked.

"Well I believe we're going to find out." Mauro said.

Nikki walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring grabbing a microphone. "Paul..Paul..Paul..do you really think Connor's gonna take no for an answer?" The fans cheered. "Connor will get his hands on Brock Lesnar or else he'll be coming for you instead. Paul you should really reconsider because, if you don't everyone will realize one thing. Brock Lesnar is scared to step into the den with a Wolf." Nikki slapped Heyman as the fans cheered.

Heyman's face showed anger. "You really want to see it huh? You want to see Connor's career end at Summerslam!? You want to see Connor fight Brock Lesnar at Summerslam!? You got it! It's on! Connor vs Brock at Summerslam!" The fans started a yes chant as Heyman realized what had happened. "You really got me. You got me to agree to the match at Summerslam." Heyman started laughing. "You manipulated me into doing what you wanted. Is that the lesson you will eventually teach your children?" The fans booed. "Well if you ever have any-"

Nikki knocked Heyman over and started to assault Heyman having been pushed too far.

"Someone needs to stop her. This is gonna lead to a lawsuit I know it." Mike said.

Soon Brock Lesnar's music played as Nikki stopped as Lesnar marched down the ramp.

"This isn't good." Mauro said.

"Here comes the pain." Josh said.

Lesnar reached the ring as Nikki was backed into a corner and would've become a victim of Lesnar but, Connor's music played as the fans cheered allowing Nikki to slide out of the ring.

"Wait a minute! The Alpha's here!" Mauro said.

Connor walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered while Lesnar climbed out of the ring ready to meet Connor. While Connor removed his jacket tossing it aside and ran down the rampway leaping up onto Lesnar taking him down.

"Connor certainly not backing down!" Mike said.

"Here's the fight! Connor here to take the fight to Brock!" Josh said.

Connor and Lesnar started throwing right hands as Lesnar and Connor separated but, Lesnar ran over kneeing Connor in the stomach. Connor threw a right hand at Lesnar driving them both into the apron as they clawed at one and other. Lesnar took Connor down and tried to pumble him but, Connor kicked Lesnar off him and grabbed Lesnar driving him into the ring post.

"Connor driving Lesnar into the ring post!" Mike said.

Connor turned around and charged Lesnar clotheslining Lesnar over the barricade into the timekeepers area as Connor let out a howl.

"Connor doing exactly what he said he was gonna do earlier today! The demons within him are being unleashed!" Mauro said.

Connor walked over as he grabbed Lesnar pulling him up and started hammering him with right hands. Lesnar caught Connor hitting a suplex onto the floor as Connor hit the floor with a thud as Lesnar stood up glaring at Connor. Lesnar walked over lifting Connor up and then lifted Connor up onto his shoulders walking towards the announce table.

"Oh no guys move!" Mike said.

"I can't move!" Josh said.

Lesnar slammed Connor onto the announce table with a thud as Lesnar has taken control of this fight. Lesnar pulled Connor off the table and threw him into the ring before going under the ring pulling out a steel chair.

"Oh no Lesnar put that down!" Mauro said.

"I don't think Lesnar is going to listen to you Maruo he's planning on destroying Connor before Summerslam." Josh said.

Lesnar slid into the ring as he was about to strike Connor with the chair only for Connor to spear Lesnar down hammering him with rights.

"Connor taking down the Beast!" Mike said.

Connor picked up the chair and smacked Lesnar over the back with it sending Lesnar over the top rope and to the floor.

"Connor with a shot across the back of Lesnar! Connor is standing tall here on Smackdown!" Josh said.

Connor stood in the center of the ring as Lesnar backed up the rampway as the fans started a yes chant.

 _ **Monday Night RAW August 15th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Paul Heyman was standing in the ring with a table that had a contract for Summerslam already signed by Brock Lesnar. "Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and with me I have a contract for WWE Summerslam Main Event Connor Wolf vs Brock Lesnar. So I would please ask Connor Wolf be asked down here."

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the stage with the World Heavyweight Title over his shoulder.

"There is Connor Wolf the World Heavyweight Champion from Smackdown Live who is here to sign the contract for Summerslam The Alpha vs The Beast this Sunday." Cole said.

"He's got some kinda death wish if he signs that contract." Corey said.

"Speaking of that contract Heyman did alluded to a special stipulation in that contract and he said once Connor signs it then he'll reveal what that stipulation is." Saxton said.

Connor walked down the rampway reaching the ring and climbed up onto the apron then into the ring.

Connor laid the world title onto the table as he picked up a mic. "Where's Brock huh? Is he hiding under the ring waiting to ambush me? Is he in the crowd waiting? Or is he back home like the bitch he is?" The crowd cheered.

"My client Brock Lesnar is here tonight but will not come out here until you sign this contract." Heyman said as the fans booed. "Speaking of this contract we have added a special stipulation to this match one that Brock Lesnar came up with. In your match at Summerslam when Brock Lesnar defeats you the winner of that match gets Nikki Bella!" the fans booed as Connor looked down angrily. "Well..actually that wouldn't work because wouldn't the loser get Nikki?" The fans booed.

Connor snapped as he grabbed Heyman pulling him over the table. "Oh my god! Help me!" The security tried to pull Connor off only for Connor to turn on them. Connor pummeled each of them as he tossed one over the top rope. The next one he kneed in the stomach repeatedly before throwing him out of the ring as the last security guard looked at Connor then to Heyman before leaving the ring.

"Wise." Cole said.

Connor lifted Heyman up and threw him into the corner and started hitting Heyman with right hands. Connor pulled Heyman out of the corner then threw him over the table knocking down the title and contract.

Connor picked up a mic. "So. Since Brock isn't gonna come out of here till I sign that contract I am gonna take my time and enjoy this." Connor threw the mic aside.

Connor pulled Heyman up and locked in the crossface as Heyman screamed in pain. "Ahhh! Help me! Brock! Brock!"

Connor let go of Heyman pulling him up then throwing him onto the table grabbing the contract and the mic. "Alright. Let's make it official." Connor grabbed the pen and signed the contract jamming the pen into the contract. "Now. Go get your Beast and bring him to my Den." Connor rolled Heyman off the table and kicked him out of the ring with the contract as Brock Lesnar's music played.

"Oh no..here comes the pain." Cole said.

Lesnar walked out onto the stage wielding a steel chair as he started hitting the stage with the chair as he was really really angry.

"Lesnar is red hot!" Cole said.

"Well why wouldn't he be his advocate was assaulted." Corey said.

Lesnar started marching towards the ring only to stop once Connor flipped the table over and pulled out a baseball bat.

"Connor's got an equalizer!" Cole said.

Heyman seemed to be laughing as he walked up the ramp with the contract standing next to Brock. "That beating I took was worth it..because, the stipulation we picked this Sunday..No..Holds..Barred!" the fans cheered. "Also..if you lose that match..you will lose the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and never get another opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship!" Heyman laughed as the fans booed.

Connor looked at the World Heavyweight title as he looked at Lesnar nodding his head.

"Lesnar vs Wolf for the World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday at Summerslam!" Cole said.

 _ **Summerslam August 21st 2016**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Connor was sitting in his locker room having finished applying his white wolf face paint and taped up his hands and forearms.

Nikki walked over as the fans cheered. "Connor are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Nichole I have too. I came for a fight and I am gonna get one." Connor finished tying his boots.

She looked down. "I know..just be careful please.."

Connor lifted her chin up looking at her. "I'll be alright." He kissed her before grabbing his title. "Let's do this." Connor left the locker room.

Nikki watched him leave smiling as she believed in him.

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Brock Lesnar's music played as he walked out onto the stage as he let out a roar before marching down the rampway.

"Here comes the pain." Cole said.

"Brock Lesnar is coming into this match with all the confidence in the world because this is a No Holds Barred match for the World Heavyweight Title." Mike said.

"But, if Connor loses he will not only lose the World Heavyweight title he will never get another title match again." Josh said.

Leasnar jumped up onto the apron before climbing into the ring as he was jumping around as he waited for Connor while his music died down.

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the stage not taking a knee as he held the world title in his hand. Connor just glared at Lesnar before walking down the rampway and heading towards the ring.

"Connor made it clear on Smackdown Live. If this is his last night as champion it was worth it." Mike said.

"This won't be his last night as champion Mike just watch." Josh said.

Connor walked up the steps and climbed into the ring as he quickly charged Brock hitting him in the head with the belt not waiting for the announcement.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Connor not waiting for the announcement! This fight is on!" Cole said.

Connor took Lesnar out of the ring quickly following after him and started hammering him with right hands. Lesnar was out of it as Connor threw Lesnar into the ring post with a thud as he clotheslined Lesnar.

"Connor absolutely taking the fight to Lesnar out here! The bell has rang but, I don't think Conor cares! He wants a fight! He's looking to conquer the Beast!" Mike said.

"Lesnar has that UFC background this is his kinda fight but, Connor using the No Holds Barred rules to his benefit here!" Josh said.

Connor pulled out a chair from under the ring and smacked Lesnar over the back with it as the fans cheered. Connor hit Lesnar over the back again and again as he gutted Lesnar then hitting him over the back again. Connor tossed the chair aside as he hit Lesnar with another right hand as he pulled Lesnar towards the announce table and bounced him off the table. Connor placed Lesnar onto the table before climbing up onto the barricade. Connor leapt off the barricade with a leg drop driving Lesnar through the table.

"Connor with a leg drop through the table!" Cole said.

"Mike has lost his headset but, Connor has been decimating Lesnar out here!" Josh said.

Heyman was fearful as he watched Connor pull Lesnar up and whip him into the steps only lesnar reversed it sending Connor into the steps. Connor hit the steps shoulder first as Lesnar took a second before he walked over and grabbed Connor suplexing him onto the floor.

"Lesnar with a suplex on the floor! Lesnar has taken over this match!" Cole said.

Lesnar pulled the steps apart and lifted the steps up before driving them into Connor side as he laughed. Lesnar hit Connor again with the steps before driving the steps into Connor's ribs as he coughed while Lesnar threw the steps aside. Lesnar picked Connor up and suplexes him again as Connor hit the floor with a thud. Lesnar laughed as he picked Connor up tossing him into the ring sliding in after him.

"Lesnar sending Connor to Suplex City here. This isn't good guys." Cole said.

Lesnar picked Connor up and again hit him with a suplex throwing Connor around the ring lig a rag doll. Lesnar kept laughing as he went to pick Connor up again only for Connor to hit him with a low blow as Lesnar fell over, holding his groin.

"Low blow! It's all legal! No Holds Barred!" Mike said.

Connor stood up and went off the ropes and hit a clothesline knocking Lesnar down as he shook his head. Lesnar was delirious now as Connor walked over lifting Lesnar up and tossed him into a corner before stomping away at Lesnar. Connor turned his attention to Heyman who realized Connor was now about to target him now.

"Connor turning his attention to Heyman!" Cole said.

Connor slid out of the ring and chased Heyman around before catching him and throwing Heyman into the ring sliding in after him. Connor had Heyman cornered and was about to take a piece out of Heyman's ass only for Lesnar to suplex him again.

"Lesnar again with a suplex! Connor was about to beat the hell outta Heyman but Lesnar saving his life!" Josh said.

Lesnar slid out of the ring and picked up a steel chair sliding into the ring and hitting Connor over the back with it. Lesnar kept hitting Connor over the back with it repeatedly hitting Connor with chair shots as the sound echoed throughout the arena. Lesnar tosses the chair aside before sliding back out of the ring and throwing the steps back into the ring. Lesnar picked up the bottom half of the steps and slid them into the ring. Lesnar slid in and fixed the steps setting them into the corner before lifting Connor up and throwing Connor into the steps.

"Connor shoulder first into the steps." Cole said.

Lesnar suplexes Connor again pinning him. "One! Two!" Connor kicks out.

"Connor still in it!" Cole said.

Lesnar picked Connor up and suplexes Connor again before pinning him again. "One! Two!" Connor kicks out again.

Lesnar lifts the steps up and hits Connor over the head with them as Connor fell over as Lesnar pulled off his gloves before pinning Connor.

"One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

"Connor still managing to kick out Lesnar is looking to destroy Connor here." Cole said.

"Connor is a fighter Michael he won't quit." Josh said.

Lesnar picked Connor up and pulled him up onto his shoulders looking for the F5 but, Connor grabbed the ropes. Lesnar let Connor go only to get hit by another low blow as Connor lifted Lesnar up and hit the Full Moon Driver pinning him.

"Low blow again!" Cole said.

"Full Moon driver! He got him!" Mike said.

"One! Two!" Lesnar kicked out. "Two!"

"Lesnar kicked out! I thought that was it!" Mike said.

Connor was about to pick Lesnar up but, Heyman was on the apron and got hit by a right hand as Connor nailed him in the jaw.

"A right hand to Heyman!" Cole said.

"Good!" Mike said.

Connor turned around as Lesnar lifted Connor up onto his shoulders and hit an F5 pinning him.

"F5 That's it! It's over!" Cole said.

"The championships on the line!" Mike said.

"One! Two!" Connor kicked out. "Two!"

"Connor kicked out! He kicked out!" Josh said.

Lesnar looked at Connor before standing up and picking up the steps again as Connor barely managed to stand up and drove the steps into Connor's forehead.

"Again the steps off the skull!" Cole said.

Connor fell over as he laid there while Lesnar set the steps down in the corner of the ring as he picked Connor up throwing him into the corner. Lesnar started to drive his shoulder into Connor's stomach repeatedly as Connor coughed. Lesnar soon locked in the kimura lock on Connor's arm as Connor screamed in pain.

"Kimura lock! Lesnar looking to break Connor's arm!" Cole said.

"Connor can't break it in the ropes! He's gotta find a way to break it!" Mike said.

Connor cried in pain as Lesnar wrapped his arms around Connor's body as Connor managed to lift Lesnar up. Connor ran towards the steps before driving Lesnar into the steps as Lesnar let him go only to grab him with the kimura lock again.

"Connor driving Lesnar onto the steps but, Lesnar still with the kimura lock!" Cole said.

"Don't tap Connor! Don't tap!" Mike said.

Connor lifted Lesnar up again and dropped him onto the steps again before lifting Lesnar up again and driving him onto the steps a third time. Lesnar released Connor who started holding his arm in a great deal of pain. Connor stumbled towards the ropes as he held his arm and when he turned around Lesnar clotheslined him. Lesnar shook his head as he mounted Connor and started driving right hands into Connor's forehead. It wasn't long before Connor started to bleed as his white face paint was turning red as Connor was busted open.

"My lord Connor is busted open and is now bleeding profusely!" Cole said.

"This is a scary sight. The referee needs to stop this match." Mike said.

Lesnar backed off as the ref checked on Connor and before the ref could call for the bell Connor hit the ref with a low blow as the fans cheered.

"Conor with a low blow to the referee!? What the hell did he do that for!?" Mike asked.

Lesnar was laughing as Connor stood up wobbly as he put his fists up telling Brock to hit him harder.

"Connor telling Lesnar hit me again! Hit me you son of a bitch!" Josh said.

Lesnar was about to oblige until Connor caught Lesnar in a spinebuster onto the steps as the fans cheered.

"Connor luring Lesnar in!" Cole said.

Connor stood up as he seemed to gain a second wind as he saw Heyman again on the apron so Connor pulled Heyman into the ring. Connor put Heyman on his shoulders and hit a Full Moon Driver on Heyman as the fans cheered. Connor turned around and caught Lesnar and pulled him up onto his shoulders hitting a second Full Moon Driver.

Connor pinned Lesnar as the fans started counting only for a second referee ran down to the ring.

"Here comes another official!" Cole said.

"One! Two!" Lesnar kicked out. "Two!"

"Lesnar kicked out again!" Mike said.

Connor stood up as he howled along with the crowd as he picked up a chair and started to hit Lesnar with it again and again. Connor tossed the chair aside as he waited for Lesnar to stand up and when he did Connor locked in the kimura lock himself.

"Kimura lock! Kimura on Lesnar!" Cole said.

"Turnabout's fair play Lesnar!" Mike said.

"Reap what you sow Lesnar!" Josh said.

Lesnar cried in pain as he tried to break free as Connor held on tight while Lesnar cried in pain as he lifted Connor up driving him onto the steps. Connor however doesn't release Lesnar's arm as Lesnar cries in pain lifting Connor up again. Lesnar slams Connor on the steps again only Connor again didn't break the hold forcing Lesnar to lift him up and slam him onto the steps a third time. But, Connor countered with a ddt as Lesnar was slamming him onto the steps that third time. Connor laid there as Lesnar fell over in a heap as the fans tried getting Connor up. Connor stood up first and picked Lesnar up again and hit the Altercation.

"Altercation on Lesnar!" Cole said.

"This could do it!" Mike said.

Connor pinned Lesnar. "One! Two!" Lesnar kicked out. "Two!"

"Lensar kicked out again! This guys a freak!" Josh said.

Connor rolled over as he slowly stood up as he waited for Lesnar to get up and when Lesnar did Connor lifted Lesnar up onto his shoulders. Only Heyman had come back in and hit Connor over the back with a chair making Connor drop Lesnar.

"Heyman with a chair!" Cole said.

Connor turned glaring at Heyman.

"Uh oh Heyman may regret that." Mike said.

"Get him!" Josh said.

Lesnar suplexed Connor when his back was turned as Heyman laughed while sliding out of the ring only for Nikki to run down to the ring and hit Heyman with a low blow.

"Nikki Bella with a low blow on Heyman!" Cole said.

"Good!" Josh said.

Lesnar picked Connor up and onto his shoulders only for Nikki to slide into the ring and low blow Lesnar as well before sliding out of the ring.

"Nikki with a low blow to Lesnar! A third low blow to Lesnar!" Cole said.

"It's all legal! No Holds Barred!" Mike said.

"This is your chance Connor!" Josh said.

Connor turned Lesnar around and lifted Lesnar up onto his shoulders as he hit a third Full Mood Driver on the steel steps.

"Full Moon Driver on the steps!" Mike said.

"Pin him Connor! Pin him!" Josh said.

Connor weakly pinned Lesnar. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Connor's music played as he fell off Lesnar as Nikki slid into the ring as Connor slowly stood up as the ref handed Connor his title raising his arm.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Lilian announced as the fans cheered.

Nikki and Connor hugged each other as Connor was holding the title in one hand as Nikki helped him stand.

"Connor did it! Connor did it!" Mike said.

"Connor has slayed the Beast! The Alpha reigns supreme at Summerslam!" Josh said.

"Connor is still the World Heavyweight Champion and has survived this war with Lesnar look at what had occurred during this match." Cole said as they showed a replay of some of the biggest moments of the match.

Connor and Nikki walked back up the ramp stopping at the top of the stage looking back as he turned forward again raising the title into the air.

"Goodnight from Brooklyn!" Cole said.

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen back to Alpha Of WWE we are at Chapter 6 and I apologize for the long delays as of late work and life are well terrible as we all know. But it has allowed me to think of the next great storyline which is inspired by one of my favorite rivalries in the early 2000's. So if you enjoyed let me know!**

Chapter 6 - How To Play The Game..

 _ **Smackdown Live August 23rd 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring**_

Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan were standing inside the ring as Smackdown Live came on air and each had a microphone in hand. "We are live here in Sacramento after a hellashish night at SummerSlam one thing remains true Connor Wolf is still the World Heavyweight Champion. I'm Mike Davins joining me is my brother Josh Davis and Maruo Ranallo and guys what a night for Smackdown action." Mike said.

"After last night I can't wait to see what's in store because we have so much coming I'm still pumped even after Sunday." Josh said.

"It appears that our Smackdown Commissioner and General Manager in the ring right now and I am curious to see what it is they have to say." Maruo said.

Shane looked around the arena. "What is up Sacramento!" The crowd cheered. "We are 48 hours removed from SummerSlam and we witnessed something amazing." Shane said.

"That's right Shane so allow us to introduce you to YOUR WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Daniel said as he pointed towards the stage as Connor's music played.

Connor walked out onto the stage as he raised the world title into the air as the fans cheered before slinging it over his shoulder walking towards the ring. He was wearing normal clothes like his jeans, cowboy boots, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"There is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion 'The Alpha Wolf' Connor Wolf who went through hell at SummerSlam when he battled Brock Lesnar in a brutal, destructive, unbelievable match I have ever seen." Mike said.

"Connor showed everyone in that match, that he will never stop fighting tooth and nail until he can't even stand up anymore. I may not be his biggest fan of his but I will admit he earned my respect on Sunday at SummerSlam." Josh said.

"The WWE World Heavyweight Championship remains around his waist despite the odds Sunday. Now the question is who will be his next challenger?" Maruo asked.

Connor climbed into the ring before he climbed onto the second turnbuckle raising the title into the air before jumping down. Connor shook hands with both Daniel and Shane as his music died down as the fans started a Connor chant.

"Connor first of all welcome to Smackdown Live and congratulations on your win at SummerSlam." Shane said as the fans cheered. "So the reason we asked you to be out here was because we are trying to decide who should become the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship." Shane said.

"That's right and as we will show Smackdown Live is the land of opportunity!" Daniel said as the fans cheered.

That's when AJ Styles music played as the fans cheered as he walked out onto the stage then down the ramp. "Well there is the 'Phenomenal One' AJ Styles seems to have something to say about being the #1 Contender for the World Title." Mike said.

AJ Styles climbed into the ring before grabbing a mic. "Shane, Daniel I didn't mean to interrupt but since you say Smackdown Live is the land of opportunity, how about you give me an opportunity at the world championship." The fans cheered.

"I'd say the fans are into it. How about it Connor Wolf vs AJ Styles tonight on Smackdown Live?" Maruo said.

Before too long Dean Ambrose's music played as he came marching down to the ring with purpose. "I'd say the Lunatic Fringe has something else in mind." Josh said.

Dean climbed into the ring and grabbed his own microphone. "Oh no no no. See the only person who's getting any kinda shot at that belt is me." The fans cheered

AJ Styles looked at Dean like he's crazy. "You? You think you deserve to be the world heavyweight champ? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Is that so? Well how about before I take his title off his unconscious body." Dean pointed to Connor. "I think I should beat the hell outta you first." The fans cheered.

Before that could happen Baron Corbin's music played as he walked out onto the stage. "Well I think the Lone Wolf Baron Corbin might have other plans. These are some combustible elements out here and I'm sure very soon something is gonna explode." Mike said.

Baron Corbin grabbed a mic of his own. "I don't care what either of you two say. The only one getting a title shot is me. I am the fastest rising star on Smackdown Live so I'm the one who deserves to get that title shot." Corbin said.

Connor seemingly having enough of all this demanding he grabbed a mic. "So let me get this right." He pointed at Styles. "You want a title shot?" He pointed at Dean. "You want a title shot?" He then pointed at Corbin. "And you want a title shot?" He fixed his sunglasses and adjusted the belt. "I'm gonna lay it down like this. In my den there are some rules. Rule 1. There will be no bitchin. Rule 2. There will be no whining and Rule 3. You want a fight just come and get it." The fans cheered. "So even though I feel like a piece of raw meat that got tossed around in a tornado. I want all three of them tonight!" The fans cheered.

"What!" Mike yelled.

Shane looked around the arena. "You know what since Smackdown Live is the land of opportunity, why not!" The fans cheered. "Tonight in our Main Event it will be Connor Wolf vs AJ Styles vs Dean Ambrose vs Baron Corbin for the WWE World heavyweight Championship!" Shane said as the fans cheered.

"I'm down for it! Talk about a main event match! Tonight on Smackdown Live!" Maruo said.

"Tonight its a Fatal Four Way for the World Title in our Main Event!" Mike said.

 _ **Later On Tonight**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Connor had finished getting ready as he stood up grabbing the title before walking out of the locker room. "Here we go." Connor walked down the halls as he headed for the entrance way and before he reached it he was stopped by Nikki Bella. "Hey."

"Hey just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." Nikki smiled as she kissed Connor who smiled before walking towards the entrance way.

 _ **In The Ring On Screen**_

Corbin, Styles and Ambrose were already in the ring as Connor's music played as he came out onto the stage kneeling before he let out a howl as fireworks went off. "Introducing their opponent from Kansas City Missouri weighing in at 244 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Connor Wolf!" Greg Hamilton said.

Connor walked down the ramp high fiving the fans along the way before he took off his jacket tossing it aside. "Connor the current world champion and may be the final time he walks down the ramp as champion." Mike said.

"Connor has defended the World Title in this kind of match before so he knows how to survive this match. I'm of course talking about Battleground when he defeated Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and of course one of his opponents in this match Dean Ambrose." Maruo said.

"Well guys I have a suspicion that this may be the final time Connor Wolf holds that title tonight. Because, I have my pick in this match." Josh said.

"Oh yeah and who might that be?" Maruo asked.

"Let's see uh..I'm gonna go with AJ Styles." Josh said.

Connor climbed into the ring before handing the ref the championship and as he showed it off Baron Corbin ran over blasting Connor with a clothesline out of the ring.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Corbin blasting Connor out of the ring before the bell rang! Talk about sending a message to the champion!" Mike said.

Corbin climbed out of the ring and went right after Connor hitting him with stiff forearm shots before slamming Connor into the barricade. Meanwhile Ambrose ran over taking down Styles hammering away with right hands before throwing him into the corner. Corbin dragged Connor over to the steps slamming his face off the steps but, Connor blocked the second attempt hitting Corbin with a back elbow. Ambrose was driving his boots into Styles stomach with continuous kicks before wiping Styles into the opposite corner. Connor slammed Corbins head off the steps making Corbin stumble before charging over and clotheslining Corbin over the barricade.

"Oh man Connor driving Corbin over the barricade with a clothesline!" Mike said.

Ambrose suplexes Styles over as he stood up only to be met by Connor with a boot to the face. "Connor with a boot to the face of Ambrose!" Josh said.

"Connor playing defense and offense tonight as he has only a 25% chance to retain the championship tonight." Maruo said as Connor whipped Styles off the ropes before lifting him up and over with a back body drop. "Connor with a back body drop on AJ Styles!"

Connor lifted Styles up and ducked as Corbin came flying in with a boot dropping Styles and when Corbin turned around Connor hit him with an uppercut. Connor drove Corbin into the corner before whipping him into the opposite corner. Connor lifted up Styles whipping him into Corbin before charging splashing both in the corner.

"Connor with a splash in the corner and as we see Connor is in complete control of this fatal four way match." Maruo said.

Connor saw Ambrose getting into the ring and hit him with a boot only for Ambrose to fall off the second rope before hitting the lunatic clothesline on Connor.

"Ambrose with an explosive clothesline knocking Connor down!" Mike said.

Ambrose crawled over and pinned Connor. "One! Two!" Style broke up the count. "Two!"

"Styles breaking up the count saving the match up." Mike said.

Styles lifted up Ambrose and hit him with a pair of right hands but Ambrose responded with a right hand of his own. Corbin walked over hitting Ambrose with a right hand then Styles then Ambrose then Styles again. Soon both Styles and Ambrose started to pumble Corbin with rights and lefts getting him down to one knee. When they turned around Connor came off the top rope with a double dropkick taking both of them out.

"Connor out of nowhere with a double drop kick! Taking out both Ambrose and Styles! Where did he come from!?" Maruo asked.

Connor stood up and looked at Corbin who was starting to stand and came off the ropes only to be caught into a Deep Six by Corbin. "Deep Six by Baron Corbin! This may be it!" Josh said.

Corbin pinned Connor. "One! Two!" Ambrose broke up the count. "Two!"

"Ambrose saving the title by breaking up the pin attempt! How close was Corbin from becoming the World Champion!?" Mike asked.

"He was a second away Mike a single second!" Josh said.

Ambrose started hitting Corbin with right hands before going off the ropes and getting hit with a Deep Six himself. "Deep Six to Ambrose this maybe it!" Maruo said. When Corbin stood up Connor ran over and drop kicked Corbin out of the way as Styles came flying in looking for the Phenomenal Forearm. "Oh Mama Mia! Corbin hits the Deep Six and just after Connor hits a drop kick and out of nowhere AJ Styles must've been going for a Phenomenal Forearm only for no one to be home!" Maruo said.

"Look at this again first the Deep Six then the drop kick as AJ Styles was coming down from the Phenomenal Forearm." Mike said as they showed a replay.

"All four men are down who is gonna win this match!?" Josh asked.

Connor got up as did Styles and Connor hit Styles with a right hand only for Styles to hit a palay kick dropping Connor.

"Styles with a Palay Kick to the top of the head of Connor!" Mike said.

Ambrose was outside clearing the announce table and when he turned around Corbin clotheslined him. Corbin lifted Ambrose onto the table before climbing on top of it and while picking Ambrose up he was hit by a low blow.

"Low blow by Dean Ambrose on Baron Corbin! And I think I know what Ambrose is going to do!" Mike said.

"I know what this Lunatic is gonna do!" Josh said.

Ambrose kicked Corbin gut and hooked his arms looking for Dirty Deeds only for Corbin to push Ambrose off him. But when Dean Ambrose came back towards him Corbin grabbed him and hit Ambrose with the End Of Days driving them both through the table.

"Baron Corbin with the End Of Days through the announce table! Corbin driving himself and Dean Ambrose through the table!" Mike said.

"Maruo has lost his head set can we get some help!?" Josh asked.

Connor was barely starting to stand up as Styles got out onto the apron looking for the Phenomenal Forearm again. When Connor turned around Styles springboarded off the ropes but when Connor moved Styles ended up taking out the referee by accident. When Styles saw what he did he turned around only for Connor to lift him up and hitting the Altercation and pinning Connor.

"Connor hit the Altercation! He has the pin! But there is no referee! We need a referee!" Mike said.

Suddenly Triple H showed up wearing a referee shirt as he rushed to the ring. "The C-O-O is here and he's wearing a referee shirt!" Mike said.

Triple H slid into the ring. "One! Two!" Styles kicked out. "Two!" Triple H said.

"Styles kicks out at two! Triple H is going to referee this match! I didn't even know he was here tonight!" Maruo said.

"Triple H wants the best product guys and he's here to ensure a winner!" Josh said.

Connor stood up and howled as did the fans as Ambrose and Corbin were down on the outside as Connor stalked Styles. When Styles stood up Connor lifted him up onto his shoulders but suddenly Triple H kicked Connor in the stomach making him drop Styles before hitting a Pedigree on Connor as the fans were shocked.

"Triple H with a Pedigree on Connor! What the hell is that!?" Mike asked.

Triple H looked at AJ Styles and pointed at Connor who pinned him. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell."

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

AJ Styles music played. "Here is your winner and the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Greg said.

Triple H handed him the title raising his hands as the fans booed.

"Triple H just screwed Connor out of the title! Why! Hunter what the hell are you doing!? Why did he even do this!? Why Hunter!? Why!?" Mike demanded.

"I can't believe what we have seen here tonight! AJ Styles is the New World Heavyweight Champion!" Josh said.

"What is the explanation for this!?" Maruo asked.

Connor looked at Triple H in shock and confusion as he was livid. "Hunter! Your ass is mine! Do you hear me!" Connor shouted at Triple H who walked up the ramp.

 _ **Monday Night RAW August 29th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring**_

Triple H's music played as the fans booed as he soon walked out onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the C-O-O of WWE Triple H!" Lilian said.

"Triple H said he was gonna answer the question that all of the WWE Universe wants to know. Why did Triple H screw Connor out of the title Tuesday on Smackdown Live? Guys I honestly have no words to describe the shock I have after seeing that go down." Cole said.

"I don't know Michael I just don't know why he would do it. Hopefully we get an answer." Saxton said.

"Oh give it a rest Saxton Triple H doesn't need to give an explanation of what he did. We should be congratulating the new champion AJ Styles." Corey said.

Triple H climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic as he looked around the arena. "All week I have heard the same question over and over again. That is why I screwed Connor Wolf Tuesday on Smackdown Live. The reason I did what I did was because it was time he learned a lesson. That lesson was that he is not bigger than anyone in this company. He has been stepping on toes especially the board of directors so I chose to make an example out of him. So Connor I hope you heard loud and clear." Triple H looked to the stage manager who had run down to the ring. "What do you want?"

The stage manager told Triple H something that made him quickly clear the ring and rush backstage.

"What was that about?" Corey asked.

"Stage manager telling Triple H something I'm just not sure what." Cole said.

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Triple H was rushing into the parking lot area of the arena where Superstars and Women were gathered. "What happened!?" Triple H pushed his way through. "What the hell happened!?"

What the camera showed was Connor lying on the ground unconscious and bloody seemingly being assaulted.

"Oh my god." Cole said in shock.

Triple H kneeled next to Connor. "Get him some help! Get him some help damn it!"

The camera panned to the car showing a hole in the car window. "It looks like someone ran his head through that car window the question is who?"

The EMT's showed up quickly and started loading him up on the stretcher then loading him into the ambulance.

 _ **Smackdown Live August 30th 2016**_

 _ **Inside The Ring On Screen**_

Shane had been standing in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Connor Wolf." Shane said.

Connor's music played as he walked out onto the ramp as he was bandaged up and obviously was recovering from the ambush on Monday.

"Connor is not in a good mood after Monday Night on Raw becuase someone ramed his head through a car window." Maruo said.

"I think a bad mood is an understatement Maruo. Connor is all business tonight." Josh said.

Connor climbed into the ring as he shook hands with Shane. "Connor welcome back to Smackdown I understand you are still recovering." Shane said.

"Shane. The pain I feel right now is absolutely irrelevant to me. Right now I wanted to do one thing and that was beat Triple H's ass!" The fans cheered. "But all I know is someone jumped me from behind in the parking lot and I don't know if anyone else knows this but there is security footage." Connor pointed to the titantron. "Let's take a look." The titantron showed the footage of Connor being jumped but it was fuzzy. "Not much right? But I had a friend clean it up and zoom in." The titantron zoomed in on the guy standing over Connor and cleaned up revealing Triple H. "It was you Hunter. I said you wanted me to learn a lesson. Doc said I'll make a full recovery and I'll be a 100% by say uh. No Mercy." The fans cheered as Connor looked at Shane. "Shane he may be your brother in law but at No Mercy. I'm gonna make him my bitch." The fans cheered as Connor was about to leave the ring.

"Connor is on the hunt for Triple H! Triple H was the one who put Connor's head through the car window! This is gonna be an explosion!" Maruo said.

Shane looked at Connor before stopping him. "Connor you know for a fact I can't sanction that match so it won't officially happen." The fans booed.

Connor took the mic from Shane glaring a hole through his soul. "It doesn't matter. It's gonna happen because I said it will." Connor tossed the mic as he left the ring while the fans cheered.

"Shane I don't think it's gonna matter what you or anyone else says Connor is hunting for Triple H and I hate to imagine what an Unhinged Wolf is going to do." Josh said.

"Come Monday Night Raw I think we'll find out." Mike said.

 _ **Monday Night RAW September 5th 2016**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Triple H was talking to his wife Stephanie about what Connor said. "Steph listen to me it won't matter what he says because he won't even get near me or you tonight." 

"Are you sure Hunter? I don't want him to ruin tonight for me or anyone." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie I swear to you it will be fine." Triple H reassured his wife. "Now I got something I need to take care of." Triple H walked out of his wife's office.

Triple H was walking through the halls of the arena passing by superstars and WWE personnel as he was looking to come to the ring when out of nowhere Connor blindsided Triple H driving him into a steel garage door.

"What the hell!? It's!? It's Connor! What is he doing here!? He's supposed to be on Smackdown!" Corey yelled.

"Connor said he was gonna hunt Triple H down! Now he has got his hands all over Triple H!" Cole said.

Connor started plumbing Triple H with rights and lefts repeatedly slamming him into the garage door as personnel and referee's tried pulling Connor off. Connor started assaulting the refs and personnel before grabbing Triple H and throwing him into a steel door.

"Connor assaulting anyone that is in his way!" Corey said.

"Is Connor crazy?! Is he willing to throw his career away!?" Saxton asked.

"It's not about his career guys it's about getting revenge for what Triple H has done to him!" Cole said.

Connor kept ramming Triple H into anything that wasn't nailed down as Triple H was out on his feet as Connor grabbed Triple H. "Never back me in a corner!" Connor threw Triple H through a plate glass window with a crash.

"Oh my god!" Cole yelled.

"Triple H just went through that window! Connor's a madman! He needs to be arrested!" Corey said.

The referee's and personnel finally managed to get Connor back as they had to stop him from doing anymore as Stephanie and Mick Foley had showed up.

Stephanie ran to her husband looking at Connor. "Get him out! Get him outta here!"

Connor was being forced back as medical personnel rushed to check on Triple H while Connor shoved the security away from him. "Get off me!"

By the time RAW came back from commercial Triple H was being looked at and found that he might have glass in his eyes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen if you're just joining us we just witnessed Connor ambushing Triple H in the back before tossing him through a plate glass window." Cole explained.

"It was absolutely uncalled for and Connor should be ashamed of himself for what he's just done." Corey said.

The EMT's had loaded Triple H onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital as they wheeled him to the ambulance. "I can't believe he would do this to me! I did nothing to him and he is outta control!" Triple H yelled.

"Hunter you're gonna be fine. They're taking you to the hospital right now." Stephanie said.

Kevin Owens was with them as they loaded Triple H into the ambulance. "I'll go with him."

"Yeah Kevin you go with him I'll be there soon." Stephanie said.

They got Triple H into the ambulance. "Don't worry Hunter I'm with you." Kevin said as they closed the doors. "Okay come on let's go!"

"Driver go!" Triple H said.

Suddenly Connor appeared as he looked back at them. "Hello boys!" Connor quickly scrambled into the back as Kevin Owens quickly climbed out of the ambulance as Stephanie screamed while Connor rammed Owens into a nearby car.

"What is Connor doing in the ambulance!?" Corey asked as Connor quickly nailed Mick Foley with a right hand.

Connor grabbed the stretcher pulling it out of the Ambulance. "What is Connor gonna do now!?" Saxton asked as Connor started hitting Triple H with right hands. "He's got glass in his eye!"

Kevin Owens grabbed Connor turning him around only for Connor to hit him with right hands before trying to go back after Triple H before security showed up.

"Connor being restrained by security after attacking Triple H who's strapped to the stretcher!" Cole said.

"He needs to be arrested and dragged outta here in a squad car!" Corey said.

Connor started to assault the security knocking a few of them down before jumping back on the Ambulance. Connor tried to pull Triple H back out only for Owens to pull Connor back but was soon thrown into a car window.

"Connor sending Kevin Owens through the car window! My lord Connor is psychotic!" Corey said.

"It's about his pride Corey. Connor is a proud man and Triple H has pushed him too far!" Cole said.

"This is a rivalry! This war may not be coming to an end anytime soon!" Saxton said.

Triple H was loaded into the ambulance and was finally taken to the hospital while Connor was being arrested by police officers who had been called by Stephanie.

"Connor being handcuffed by the police!" Cole said.

"Good! He needs to be arrested and sent to prison!" Corey said.

Connor was escorted to the squad car and placed in the back of it as he was being taken away as Stephanie continued to scream for him to be taken away.

"I will be out in 24 hours Stephanie don't you worry!" Connor yelled.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


End file.
